Lucy Ever After
by Black.Star2.0
Summary: Lucy was kicked out by Team Natsu and replaced her with Lisanna. She did nothing wrong. Soon she meets a somebody who cares about her and her feelings. Who is he? Where is he from? It's not Natsu, well, because he's an idiot. So who is it? Romance, mystery, hatred, humiliation, tears, love. Hope you like it. No rude or mean comments. Enjoy.
1. No One's There

**Chapter 1**

**No One's There**

Lucy woke up to the sounds of silence. No one had broken into her house overnight. She smiled at this, and took in the smell of her freedom.

_"I don't think the smell of freedom smells like this..."_ She thought. Lucy followed the smell, pinching her nose to keep the stench from entering her lungs, toward the strawberry cheese cake she left for Erza on the table in the kitchen. She had left ice for Gray, but by now it was all melted. Happy's fish had rotted overnight, and Natsu's match box, well, it was still there, untouched, though she doubted that he even knew how to use them. Grunting in disgust, Lucy took the cheesecake and rotten fish and tossed them into her trashcan, cleaned up the mess the melted ice had made, and replaced the match box in her kitchen cupboard. After having done that, Lucy took a quick shower and got dressed. She was wearing a light pink shirt with a black belt, a blue skirt, thigh-high white socks, and long black boots. Lucy clipped her keys to her belt and smiled, before walked out the door towards the guild that she knew as home.

**At The Guild**

**Lucy's P.o.v**

"Morning!" I screamed at the foot of the door waving a hand to the people in the guild. There weren't that many people here. The people here though were either drinking or fighting. I started to walk toward the bar where our lovely bar maid Mira Jane was.

"Hey, Mira!" I said, reaching into the pocket of my skirt for some money and putting it out onto the table in front of the white-haired barmaid.

"Hey,Lucy. What can I get for you today?" She asked, her kind voice ringing through my ears. A bright smile was glued to her beautiful face and a light blush covered them in the cutest way.

"Um, a strawberry smoothie is fine." I smiled back.

"Alright, I'll be right back." She commented upon my choice, and walked over to the kitchen.

"Okay." I said before she disappeared. I sighed looking at everyone. They were pretty much the same. Cana was drinking beer as always, Elfman was saying "Man" and flirting with Evergreen, Levy was sitting on Gajeel's lap reading her book and kicking her legs back and forth, Gajeel was just drinking and looking over her shoulder. Jet and Droy weren't here, and that was a little bit weird. Neither were Happy, Carla, Wendy, Natsu, Gray, Erza, or Lisanna. Weird. Team Natsu probably went to a mission with Lisanna instead of me. I sighed as the barmaid came back.

"Here you go Lucy." She said with a smile. I caught a glimpse of Mira fiddling around with her fingers as if she was troubled by something, but I just brushed off the thought.

"Thanks Mira." I said taking a sip. "Where is everyone?"

Mira frowned and continued to fiddle with her fingers.

"Um... T-Team N-Natsu wanted m-me t-." she began stuttering out. I stopped her.

"Team Natsu wanted you to tell me what?" I asked.

"They're kicking you out and replacing you with Lisanna." Mira said, suddenly finding an interest in the floor.

"Oh..." I sighed, looking down at the floor with her. I could hear sniffles and quiet sobs coming from ahead of me. I looked up for just a second, and Mira was crying. Then I started to cry along with her. I banged my head on the table, then just rested it there. At least I can get rent money without cutting it to fix the damage. I smiled a bit, but still cried a bit too. I got up, slide the money over to Mira, and walked out the door. Before I walked out, I turned around as Mira looked at me with a red face. I smiled my cherry smile with big, fat, warm tears running down my face. Then I left without a good-bye. More tears ran down my porcelain cheeks as memories of the two of us pushed their way into my head.

_And to think that I had ever loved him... I hate him, I just hate him..._

**_*((Hey Peoplez! I'm (YOUR) New BETA reader- I-am-Fairy-Tail122. Some of you might know me through my Life Beyond Fairy Tail; Without Natsu FanFiction, but some of you will probably know me as a stranger. Haha, well I'm re-editing all of (YOUR) chapters, so be sure to re-read if you want to!))*_**


	2. Natsu and Lisanna

**Chapter 2**

**Hey I'm back, I had free time on the computer and I need to type something because I'm bored, and I'm waiting for my Angel Food Cake.**

**Me: No Erza.**

**Erza: Sorry, and doesn't it taste like strawberry cheese cake?**

**Me: No, Maybe, I don't know, but after dinner we can eat it.**

**Erza: Fine**

**Me: Thank you, ok now the story.**

**One Week Later...**

**Lucy's P.o.v**

I was in the guild looking at my smoothie. I was legit just staring at it. That was, until the doors of the guild opened. I turned to see who it was, and low and behold, it was Natsu,_ ugh,_ with Lisanna. I put a fake smile on as Natsu and Lisanna walked over toward me.

"Luce, did ya hear the good news?" Natsu asked with his childish smile. I loved his smile.

"No, I didn't! What is it?"I asked. He looked at me, then at Lisanna, then at me again.

"Lisanna and I are going out! Isn't that great?" He exclaimed. My heart shattered into a million different pieces. Everything in my life had been destroyed. But I smiled with joy. No more slack, I didn't have to share it. So I just smiled.

"Congratulations you two! I'm really happy for you guys." I congratulated while locked them into a hug. I started to feel tears prickling at my eyes, about to roll down. I broke the hug. "Oh my gosh, I left my keys at home. I'll go get them!"

I lied running out the door

" Umm, see you around." They nodded as I left. When I got to my house, I summoned Plue. He was the only thing that made me smile in teary times.

"Plue, why did Natsu do that?" I sobbed looking at a sad Plue. He looked like he was doing the puppy-dog eyes at me.

"Pun, Pun, Pun" He said, looking like he was about to cry. I saw little glowing lights coming from his eyes.

"Oh Plue, don't cry. This is my war, not yours. We did nothing wrong, it was all their faults, isn't that right?" I aske,d pulling him into a hug.

"P-pun, Pun, Pun" He sobbed. I closed Plue's gate after about 20 minutes of crying, yet I still cried. About 5 minutes later, Loke came out.

"Princess, what's wrong" Loke asked, already knowing that I was in pain.

"Natsu took Lisanna instead of me"I sobbed louder.

"It's gonna be alright, you know?" He said as I looked at him with tears running down my face. "There's always me."

Right then I closed his gate and flopped onto my bed crying louder than ever. Around 5:00 p.m, I had passed out with puffy red eyes and a sick stomach.

**Natsu's P.o.v**

** Also At The Guild**

"Where's Lucy?" I asked realizing that she hasn't come back since 10:00 a.m. Lisanna shrugged.

"I'm not sure. Maybe she forgot and went for a walk?" I smiled looked at my girl-friend

"Yeah, there's nothing to worry about."

"Yeah." Lisanna agreed. I looked over to see Mira glaring at the two of us.

*Mira's P.o.v*

_I can't believe he made me tell Lucy that he was kicking her out and then for him to tell her that they were going out. It makes me sick. I should go check on her._ I did tell Levy, and she hasn't told anyone. I started to walk over to Levy who was sitting on the bench. Levy looked at me smiling.

"Hey Mira, what's up?" she asked, a smile on her face.

"I need you to do something for me, it's about Lucy being replaced by my sister." I said sitting on the bench Levy was sitting on. Levy's smile faded.

"Yeah?" Levy said in concern, feeling for her best-friend.

"I need you to go check on Lucy for me, I can't leave, I have to work. Please?" I asked, practically begging.

"Sure." Levy said, getting up. I also got up.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"Welcome." Levy said, walking out the door.

**Levy's P.o.v**

I had finally reached Lu-Chan's house. I entered the house. It smelled like tears. I walked deeper into the house until I reached Lu-Chan, sleeping in her bed. I looked down at her. Her face was stiff, puffy, and red. Her bed looked wet from all the crying she did. So let's just say she looked like a wreck. I stroked her beautiful blonde hair lightly, trying not to wake her. I smiled knowing that she was alright, but frowned at what Natsu had just done to her. Lucy told me everything. Her true love, books she liked, Team Natsu, how they wreck the place, She doesn't get much rent. I smiled at that last part. I got up and walked out the door, smiling before I left.

_**So Chapter 2 is ready to be re-read! :D Hope you like the little itty-bitty changes! **_  
_**I-am-Fairy-Tail122**_


	3. Say Good-Bye

**Chapter 3**

**Hello. Are you glad I'm back? Hope you are. I'm back with my typing hands and I am ready to type away. Hope you like Chapter 3. I loved writing the scene about where Lucy yel- oops sorry you'll just have to read it yourself. Hope you like it. Enjoy.**

**Lucy's P.o.v**

I didn't mind Levy coming and checking on me, but all I wanted was, honestly, to be alone. So I wouldn't have anything to worry about. I sighed as a knock came from the front door. It was Levy.

"Hello Lu-Chan." Levy said as I opened the door to let her in. "How are you feeling today?"  
I groaned as we sat on my bed.

"I feel like crap." I sighed looking at her. "Though I'm going back tomorrow."

"Really?" Levy asked happily.

"Yes really." I smiled as Levy smiled back. "But I'm not going to talk to Natsu or go near him."

"Fine." Levy said, still smiling while giving a little shrug. "Then why don't we go now?"

I looked at her with wide brown eyes.

"I don't know... I guess we could." I said unsure of my choice.

"Yay! Come on!"Levy said tugging on my arm pulling me up. "You already look ready to go."

I looked down and I was wearing my usual black skirt, brown belt, and my blue and white shirt. I did look ready to go. I sighed.  
" Fine."

"Yay!" Levy said dragging me out of my apartment.

**At The Guild**

I was at the guild for the first time in at least a week. I looked over to see Mira walking over toward me.

"Hey Lucy." She said sitting beside me. " You okay?"

I lowered my head", I'm fine, but I don't think I'll heal anytime soon..."

"Oh, alright then." Mira said sadly", I'll be back. You know, work is work."

I smiled a bit. As Mira walked away, Natsu sat down beside me. My heart was beating like never before.

"Hey Luce." He smiled his childish smile.

I ignored him.

"Um, Luce, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I mumbled.

"Great, so do you want to go on a mission with me?" Natsu asked.

"What!?" I said looking angry.

"I said do you wan-." I cut him off.

"YOU KICKED ME OUT OF TEAM NATSU, AND NOW YOU WANT ME TO GO ON A MISSON WITH YOU?!" I yelled.

The guild was now quite as a mouse. It was kind of scary because they're, of course, never quiet. I walked out of the guild. This time I went the other direction, out of town. I didn't care where I was going all I wanted was to go somewhere where I'd be happy.

**Natsu's P.o.v**

I looked to see that the doors were open and Lucy was gone. I turned around to see everyone's evil glare burning holes into my body. I looked to the left and Lisanna was walking toward me.

"Natsu?" She asked, looking angry.

"Yes?" I whimpered.

"Why on Earth Land would you replace Lucy with me? Just because I'm your girlfriend, doesn't mean that you have to replace someone." Lisanna scolded.

"Alright, alright." I said as Erza was about to walk over here and scold me herself

"I'll go find Lucy and bring her back. And I'll apologize". I quickly added the last little bit. Erza sat back down to eating her strawberry cheesecake. I got up and ran out the door. I was so stupid.

_Why would I do that to the woman I loved once?_

I kept running, following her scent. Slowly that smell was decreasing. I had to find her fast before it disappeared completely or, I gulped, Erza would literally kill me. I kept running and running, slowly it disappeared. There wasn't a trace of her here anywhere anymore. I sat down as the sun dropped from the horizon. I sighed.

_I'll never find her...She's gone... Forever... And... It's all my fault._

**_ Hee hee chapter 3! Lol. Rhymes. Classic. Confirmation information. Retainer Container. I'm just that weird ;) Well, edited with minor changes with grammar and spelling and some little details here and there. Pretty simple!_**  
**_I-am-Fairy-Tail122_**


	4. Leaving Home Forever

Chapter 4

**Hey guys, guess what? Lucy gets to meet her true love, but she doesn't kn- oops to much information. You'll just have to see. Hehehe. **

**Natsu's P.o.v**

Ugh, it's already dark and I'm starving. I've been out here for I don't know- six hours maybe. I shrugged. My eyes widened. My nose sniffed the air. I could smell a town, with food. I drooled and ran toward the town. I totally forgot about Lucy.

**Lucy's P.o.v**

I sighed with relief, but I had a frown on my face- leaving everyone like that. I just stared a my mark on my hand. I wish Natsu knew how to treat a girl. I sighed. I wish he would have told me his feelings before he broke my heart and grew someone's heart back together. I sighed once more. Mom If only you were here. You used to give me advice when I really needed it. I wanted to summon Plue, but my gut told me not to- like it told me to run away and never see that dirt bag again.

I got up and started to walk. Thinking really hardly. Minutes later, I find myself leaving Magnolia. Weird, I didn't think I could have the energy to run out of Magnolia. I looked back again. I smiled and frowned. I will miss you Fairy Tail, Magnolia, Levy-Chan, Cana, Mira, everyone but I won't miss you Natsu. I turned away and walked in a straight path crying a bit as I go.

**Natsu's P.o.v**

I was walking home. I had given up on Lucy. It was currently raining- hard. I was tired, wet, sleeping, and scared. I wasn't afraid of finding Lucy I was afraid of Erza hearing about this. I was at my house. "Finally", I gasped walking toward it. I remembered Happy saying something

**Flashback**

"_Good luck Natsu", Happy said giving me a hug", Your gonna need it". "Yeah right", I snickered. "Natsu", Happy said giving me a serious look", I you give up on finding Lucy, Erza will literally kill you". I gulped", W-well good-bye Happy". "Bye Natsu", Happy smiled putting his serious side away", By the way, Erza, Gray, and I are gonna sleep in Lucy's house until you bring her back". "U-um, ok then, I guess I'll see you later", I struggled to say._

**End of Flashback**

Man, Happy can be scary as Erza. I was really scared now. By the "_Erza will literally kill you" _part and the "_until you come back" _thing. I sighed. I wish I wasn't as pressured as Lucy is. Ugh. Where are you Lucy? Where?

**Lucy's P.o.v**

I had made a sheller, well I didn't make it. It was actually six different tall trees with huge branches covering me so I couldn't get wet. From time to time a drizzle or two would fall. I asked Virgo to get me a blanket and a pillow from the spirit world. And yet again she asked if she was getting a punishment. I sighed and said no like all the other times. She brought me what I needed and fell asleep. I had a nightmare. It was everyone turning there backs on me. Then Natsu comes behind me and stabs me in the back. Blood was everywhere. It caused me to wake up painting. I touch my face. No signs of blood. I sighed. _~Rustle, Rustle~ _I looked over behind me, ahead of me, left and right side of me, but there wasn't a sign of anything at all. All of the sudden a giant boar jumped out behind me almost knocking me over until a flash came by and stabbed the monster. I was on the ground painting at what had just happened. I got up and patted the dirt off of me. I looked at the person that had just saved my life. My eyes widened and I said",...

**Nope sorry you'll have to find out in the next chapter of Lucy Ever After. I tricked you. I tricked yo-**

**Mystery Man: Hey why didn't you say my name?**

**Me: Well it's suppose to be a mystery right?**

**Lucy: Yeah honey, come on I made cookies**

**Mystery Man: Fine, but author, please put my real name in so the fans would know who I am?**

**Me: Fine, well I'll see you two love birds later**

**(Door Shuts)**

**Me: Ok, let me say some things before I go ok?**

**Ok, um, axelialea, Mira didn't slap Lisanna, sorry****. **

**dianaloveanime, I know it's cool right?**

**blissflume, yes I like where this story is heading too.**

**Princess Of Fiore, yes Natsu is, and Lucy finds her true love in the next chapter.**

**AllieCat645, yes why is Lucy the hated on?**

**Bellala99, sorry, it's not Laxus.**

**iliketosmile, I made it longer this time ok?**

**FairyTailLover333, Yes Natsu does deserve to be punished.**

**Kawii Mea-Chan, I'm sorry, but it's not Sting.**

**SkyWolf1322, Yes I know it's sad and happy.**

**Psyka, yes Natsu is an idiot.**

**Ok I'll seeB**** you guys on the next chapter of Lucy Ever After. Bye. **


	5. True Love's Here

Chapter 5

**Hello all my little and or big fans of Lucy Ever After. You have all been waiting patiently to see how the mystery man is. Well he's finally here. Hope you will enjoy. By the way this isn't going to be the last chapter just to let you know. Hehehe, now enjoy, and don't be scared to comment.**

**Last Time On Lucy Ever After...**

_All of the sudden a giant boar jumped out behind me almost knocking me over until a flash came by and stabbed the monster. I was on the ground painting at what had just happened. I got up and patted the dirt off of me. I looked at the person that had just saved my life. My eyes widened and I said",... _

**Story...**

**Lucy's P.o.v**

I said", Jellal, is that you?" He glanced around. He had a very serious face on, like he was a man on a mission. "Um, Jel-", I said before the blue haired mage cut me off. "What are you doing in these parts of the woods, don't you know that it's dangero-", Jellal said before _I_ cut him off. "Look here, I'm running away from Magnolia, away from Fairy Tail, and away from Natsu", I felt so angry saying his name", I just want to run away and never come back". He looked very confused. I slid down on the side of a tree touching my forehead", I ran away because of him, Natsu, he is such an idiot". Before Jellal could say any more Ultear and Meredy showed up. "There you are Jellal", Ultear scolded. "Ultear, leave Jellal alone, he left you alone for that one week", Meredy protested. "That's, that's, that's because", Ultear tried to say but couldn't find the words so, she just quiet. "Um, so why is Blonde here?" Meredy asked in the innocent, kind voice she has. Jellal shrugged turning toward Meredy and Ultear", Just some run away thing". He turned back around toward me. Jellal smiled",Are you planning to go back to Fairy Tail any time soon?" I was confused but gave my answer", No, not until I die at least, or until Natsu does". I smiled a bit. Jellal smiled with me", Well if your not going with Natsu and them, then why not go with us?" My eyes widened as Ultear's did the same thing. "JELLAL ARE YOU CRAZY?!", Ultear screamed. "No", Jellal smirked or just smiled I guess. "Really?", Meredy asked. Before Ultear and Jellal had an epic battle I gave my decision", Yes". "What?" Ultear asked like I gave the wrong answer. "I said yes, it beets sitting here all day", I said getting up. "Ok", Jellal said already walking away. "Jellal, you can't be serious? She's part of Fairy Tail", Ultear said holding up my hand, showing that I was part of Fairy Tail", See". Jellal stopped walking, turned around, and sighed", Right now she's not part of Fairy Tail, and neither are us, so join the party". Ultear let my hand go and she started to grinned her teeth. "Um, ok", I said. "Then were off". Jellal said walking as if he had nothing to do in life. I smiled knowing that I will get farther without Natsu in my life.

**Hahahaha, tricked you, it wasn't a Dragon Slayer, it was Jellal. Hehehe, hope you all loved it.**

**Jellal: I know I did, I was included.**

**Lucy: Yep.**

**Ultear: JELLAL GET BACK HERE!**

**Meredy: Ultear stop it!**

**Jellal: Run. ~Runs out of room!**

**Lucy: Bye ~Runs away with Jellal~**

**Ultear: JELLAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLL! ~Runs out of the room chasing Jellal~**

**Meredy: Ulter stop it, leave Lucy aloneeeeee ~Being dragged by Ulter out of the room~**

**Me: Um, that was sort of weird, now again, I hope you like it, and remember to leave a comment as always. Bye for now. :)**


	6. The New Me

******Yay, I have finally hit 50 reviews. Thank you all who reviewed and for your sake, I will write a little JeLu moment in here. But before this happens I need to tell you something. If I make it to 100 reviews then, and only then, is where I'll add a ton of JeLu moments. So were onto the story now I guess and if you have any questions at the end of the story I will be sure to add the answers to the in the next chapter. Now onto the story. **

**Chapter 6**

**Lucy's P.o.v**

The past three days were complete horror for me. The first night, after I was accepted to Jellal's team or whatever, Ultear had set my cloths on fire and Meredy put it out with freezing cold water. Lucky I packed clothes in my black hand bag; which felt like it had a million different things in it. The next day, half of my hair was gone, and I had this big chunk of blonde hair hanging in front of my right eye. So it looked like an inch smaller than what Lisanna's hair looked like. The next day,after that one, my hair was died aqua blue and light green. It was aqua blue at the roots and light green for the rest. If I met someone I've known for a million days or whatever, they would never ever think that I have met them before.

I sighed and went to stand by the river we were camped next to. It was a hot Summer morning. I took off my shoes and set them aside. Then I dipped my feet in the water. It was cold, but not that cold. The heat off the sun rose the temperature in the water, that made me want to put ice down the back of my shirt.

"Mornin'" Jellal said, startling me.

"AH!" I exclaimed,flinching. ?Oh, sorry, you just scared me."

"Oh, sorry about that. I didn't mean to scare you." He apologized, sitting down beside me. "Well I came by to tell you that we're leaving in an hour or so, and...".

I looked at Jellal into his dark, beautiful, brown eyes. I started to smile.

"And... what?" I asked anxiously.

"And... I like your hair. What did you do with it?" Jellal asked.

"Well, actually... i don;t have a clue..." I trailed off, flipping the bang covering my right eye behind my ear.

"It's fine. Well, we should get back to camp." Jellal said getting up.

"Oh,yeah."I said following him.

**At Camp**

Ultear was still in her tent and Meredy was brushing her hair.

"You know Lucy?" Meredy asked still brushing her long, pink hair.

"Wait, how do you know my name?" I asked sitting down on a log.

"Um...", Meredy said looking at Jellal for help. She didn't receive any. "We um..."

"Wait... _'We'_, Jellal?" I asked looking at Jellal. "Why don't you explain?"

"We um..." Jellal stuttered.

"We know from your tournament in the Grand Magic Games." Ultear said waking up.

"Why?" I asked getting up, annoyed.

"Stop asking stupid questions. You know it won't be answered." Ultear scorned down on me, packing here tent up

"Now pack up. We're going to leave soon."

"Fine, whatever." I said packing my pillow and blanket.

That was all I had. I had seven pair of clothes, including pants, shoes, socks, shirts, and sometimes hats, and my pillow and blanket. Today I was wearing my black and white striped hat, a white sleeveless top, black and white striped shorts, and black high tops. Once we were packed up, I felt a sudden stabbing in my back. I don't know what it was so I shrugged it off. I smiled and followed Jellal, Ultear, and Meredy. We were heading to a place called Snowy Falls. Jellal said that it's the only place where it is warm, snows, and has a beautiful waterfall. It sounded marvelous. A big smile spread across my face as I thought of the adventures I would have with Jellal and the new group of friends that I now had.

_**So comment if you like this chapter, also tell me if you have any ideas about Lucy ever after. ****Ok so maybe I didn't put much JeLu in there but it was longer this time, and I hoped you like it. Remember, 100 reviews, more JeLu things. Well I'll see my fans on the next chapter. **Thanks. See you on the next chapter of Lucy Ever After._

_**So, Chapter... What Chapter is this? I've honestly lost count... That's really sad... but whatever! Little clean ups again, grammar , spelling and details! Again, not that many this time! Oh, and if you have a story that you would like to have a BETA READER for, I'm happy to oblidge! :) **_

_**I-am-Fairy-Tail122**_


	7. Snowy Falls

**Sorry for the long wait.**

**Chapter 7**

**Lucy's P.o.v**

_Wow._

That was the only word that could describe Snowy Falls.

_Beautiful._

Creatures I've never seen before were everywhere. On the way here Jellal said;

"_Snowy Falls is a place protected by Zeref. If you don't have someone who was possessed or is possessed, then you can't go in. Me, I'm one that was possessed, so I'm your only ticket in there."_

I felt bad for him a little, well, maybe, like a lot. But one question stumbled me over:

"How were we able to come into Snowy Falls, even though were weren't possessed?"

"Huh?" Jellal asked.

_Oops. I think I just said that out loud... I'm so stupid!_

"I don't know. Why is that Jellal?" Meredy asked cheerfully, as a snowflake dropped onto her nose.

"Because, I don't know, maybe it's because you're with me?" Jellal shrugged, putting his hands behind his head.

"Wow." I said looking at the waterfall. It looked about twenty feet tall. I set my stuff down and walked over to the waterfall. I took off my shoes and set them aside. I dipped my feet into the warm water of the lake. The lake had a passage, big enough to fit a small boat, flowing the water away so that the lake didn't fill up. The lake was waist deep if you went in the middle of the lake.

"Hey, you _do_ know this isn't relaxing time, right?" Ultear asked, standing beside me. I nodded with a smile.

"Aw, come on Ultear, lighten up." Meredy said taking of her clothes, showing a bikini underneath. "Just relax for a bit. We can train tomorrow. Right now I want to have fun!"

"Training?" I asked, looking at Ultear.

"Yeah, we're going to train to get stronger. We're not just going to sit around and drink beer like Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail's people are we-." Ultear started to say, before I got up and put my hand on her mouth.

"Don't ever say that my family is weak!" I growled in a murderous tone.

"Huh?" Jellal said, looking up from where he was unpacking his bags. Ultear shoved my hand away.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I hurt your feelings, speaking on how you are one of Fairy Tail's people?" she taunted with a sneer. I growled, just like Natsu would have if someone had insulted Fairy Tail.

_Natsu..._

Why that two-timing jerk! I can't ever be friends with him again. I turned away from Ultear and picked up my bag and started walking. I started taking my clothes off revealing a bikini. I walked up the rocks onto the waterfall. I looked down at the rushing water. I walked back seven feet. I turned around, facing the waterfall. I started running and running. Once near the edge, I jumped. Doing two summer salts, I landed perfectly, ending with a dive into the water. Jellal and Meredy looked at me with happy faces. I blushed to see Jellal's abs. We then were jumping off the waterfall doing dives, summer salts, and cannonballs until our legs couldn't move. We all laughed, except for Ultear- or Mrs. Moody.

**Sooooooo... How did you guys and gals like the chapter. By the way again, thanks for fifty-three reviews. I was so happy to see all of my fans comments. By the way if you have any questions, just type them in your review box, along with a comment if you want to. I will answer any questions you guys and gals throw at me. If you see any typos just tell me so and I'll fix it. Also, the next chapter is going to be on the same day as Chapter 7 but later in the day ok. Thank you for reading Chapter 7 of Lucy Ever After. Bye my awesome fans, and thank you again for giving me fifty-three reviews.**

** _(( Chapter 7 is ready to be read! There weren't very many errors in this one actually. One spelling error, just a couple of missing details, words that were used one too many times were replaced into deeper detail, and there was one or two grammar fixes. Soooooo, moving on to chapter 8! _**

**_I-am-Fairy-Tail122))_**


	8. The Battles Have Begun

**Sorry for the longest wait ever. WARNING JELLU MOMENT: Yes, there will be a awesome moment. Hope you love it.**

**Chapter 8**

**Lucy's P.o.v**

I woke up to snow falling down onto my face. It was a beautiful day. But then I realized that it was like six o'clock in the morning. I sighed.

_I'm already awake, so better take a bath or something._

I got up and walked toward the lake sparkling with snow. I smiled and thought this is going to be nice having all of this room. Better than my house. When I got to the lake, I was surprised to see Jellal in the lake, naked. I started to blush furiously. I said grabbing a towel that was on a tree, that I didn't even know where it came from.

"Um Jellal?" I asked, making my presence clear. He turned around, and started blushing. "You might want this."

I tossed the towel over to him. Jellal caught the towel that I had thrown. I closed my eyes as he wrapped in around his waist.. When I opened my eyes, Jellal was there with his abs showing. I blushed as I saw his hair looked so nice and perfect. I smiled. He stared at me.

"What are you looking at?" He asked looking serious. I blushed even harder.

"N-Nothing." I tried to give a convincing giggle, just to pretend like it was nothing. I was really embarrassed about finding Jellal there, naked. I hope that doesn't happen again. Though I can't get that picture out of my head. His abs were glistening with water. His blue wet hair flew in the breeze. It was like a dream come true. Though I can't shake this feeling something bad might happen. Maybe it's nothing.

A hour later Jellal announced something.

"Ready to train?" he asked, smiling. Meredy and Ultear nodded their heads. Their eyes stood still as they looked at me. I smiled.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I answered.

"First," Jellal started, "Ultear and I will fight."

He stared at all of us, mostly me. Jellal and Ultear started when Meredy rang a bell. Honestly, where are these people getting this stuff? Fist hit fist. Knee hit jaw. Elbows hit stomach. Blood spewed out. But they didn't give up.

"I'M NOT LOSING THIS TIME AND I'M NOT GONNA HOLD BACK EITHER, YOU HEAR ME JELLAL!"Ultear yelled at the blue-haired boy who was her opponent. She landed another hit on Jellal that sent him back about a yard.

"BRING IT ON! THE MORE FIGHTING, THE MORE FUN THERE IS!" He yelled back from his sopt on the other end of the battlefield. He started laughing, hitting Ultear in the back, knocking her down to the ground. This time she snuggled to stand up from the ground. Every time she wanted to stand, she'd fall right down. Then all was said and done. Ultear had once again been beat by Jellal.

_Great, know it's my turn. I'm really nervous._

I sighed as I stepped forward in front of Meredy. I smiled as she smiled.

"Are you ready Blondie? Because I'm not gonna hold back." Meredy smiled. I nodded

"And I won't hold back either." I confirmed. The sound of the bell rang clear through the air and the match began, and Meredy kicked me in the stomach.

"What's wrong Blondie?" Meredy giggled.

"Meredy," Jellal commanded, "Pay attention to your opponent."

"Yes sir!" Meredy nodded and looked at me.

"Gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus!" I called out Taurus, one of my strongest Spirits.

"Mooooooo!" His famous battle call came through the air. " Ah Lucy-Sama! You have such a nice body, as always!"

Taurus was practically drooling over my body.

_What a pervert.._.

"Taurus, use Smashing Blade." I commanded.

"Yes Lucy-Sama!" He then went attacking Meredy, getting a few cuts here and there. He was slower than Meredy so I called out Loke.

"Gate of the Lion, Loke." I called as Loke came out.

"I knew you wouldn't forget about me, Princess." He flirted, with sparkles in his eyes.

"What ever, just help Taurus out there, okay?" I asked him. He smiled.

"Of course, Princess." Then he went off to battle. Maybe I could join too. I grabbed my whip that Virgo had given me and started fighting on my own. Then all went white and I was on the ground. But where were Taurus and Loke? Then I noticed the lake was just behind me. I knew just what to do.

"Are you giving up?" Meredy asked. I smiled

"Never, Open gate of the Water Barer, Aquarius!"I called out as the roughest Celestial Spirit I owned came out.

"What do you want?" She asked rudely. I had to make her really mad unless I want to win.

" I just wanted to ask you, if you were the strongest, would you help me?" I asked.

"Heck no, I would never help you."She smirked.

"Oh really, then your weak", I smoked.

"I'm not weak." She got angry.

"Then show me?" I asked. "

Fine then, Hurricane!" Aquarius said making a hurricane washing Meredy, me, Ultear, and Jellal away. When the water was gone, I could she that I had won the match.

"Yay!" I cheered.

"You just got lucky", Meredy said, but smiled. "But, you did a great job!"

I smiled back.

"Tomorrow, you will fight me." Jellal announced. "And if you win, only then will I teach you."

I was surprised. But I was also scared. I was ready... Sort of.

_Now the question is, am I really ready to fight Jellal?_

**Chapter is finished. Hope you like. 60 reviews. 39 favorites. 57 followers. Wow you guys are amazing thank you and I'll see you on the next chapter.**

**_(( Hey peoplez! This chapter is ready! Again, minor detailing, grammar, and spelling errors :)_****  
**

**_I-am-Fairy-Tail122))_**


	9. Jellal vs Lucy

Chapter 9

**Previously on Lucy Ever After**

_"Tomorrow, you will fight me", Jellal said", And if you win, only then will I teach you", I was surprised. But I was also scared. I was ready sort of. Now the question is, am I ready to fight Jellal?_

**Jellal's P.o.v**

The day started by a smiling blonde. She's okay, sometimes, I guess. I sat down on a log as Ultear walked over. Ultear sat down on the log next to me. I just stared at her.

"Jellal?" She said calmly. "I have a question."

I looked at her.

"Ask away." I said. She looked at Lucy and back to me.

"I don't understand." she stated. Now I was really lost. What did she mean by ' I don't understand?'

"You don't understand what?" I asked confused.

"I don't understand why you added her to the group." Ultear clarified pointing at Lucy. "It was just us three, not four. She's not one of us."

Now I got mad.

"Not one of us. She hasn't even been her two months. She hasn't hurt anyone. But your just jealous because you think she's a burden." I yelled at her. She stood there as quite as a mouse. Now I can fight Lucy. I want to see how strong she is before I train her. I started smiling.

**Back in Fairy Tail**

**Natsu's P.o.v**

Lucy hasn't been back in almost two months, but I had the courage to go back to Fairy Tail. I got beaten up by Erza, as planned. Gray and I haven't fought once. Mira hasn't talked once since she left. Master Macorov hasn't come out of his office. The guild members, one by one tried looking for her, all coming back, failing. They were blaming me. Lisanna is still going out with me, but she hasn't forgiven me. I don't suppose she will until Lucy is found. Each day that goes by, one member of Fairy Tail cries and scolds me. Nobody has done a mission. Well, except maybe Mystogan. But I just don't feel well. I started crying, stuffing my head into my arms. I've lost my best friend, Happy, too. He said were not friends anymore until Lucy comes back.

_I-I just want somebody to hold out their hand and say", It's not your fault". But I'm stuck in a dark room, with no lights and no friends. I'm just lonely and sad. Lucy where are you?_

**Back in Snowy Falls**

**Lucy's P.o.v**

I smiled as I greeted Jellal and Meredy. But when I came to Ultear, she did not approve of my smile, only smirked.

"Didn't you hear?" She asked slyly.

"Hear what?" I asked in confusion. I could feel my stomach coiling in fear as she took in a deep breath to answer me.

"You didn't hear? I mean, no one told you?" Ultear said in a shocked voice. "Jellal told me and Meredy that if you don't win against him then..." She paused, which made me even more scared. "Then he will kick you out of Snowy Falls".

I gasped. I'm not strong enough to win against Jellal! What am I going to do?

"Um... Ultear?" I gasped out, as I took a step away from her. It felt like her words were strangling me, chocking me. " I have to go, um... see you later... I mean at the fight." I started walking away quickly, wishing that I could forget every word that she had said.

**The Battle Begins**

It was a sight to see. A light breeze flew around. Jellal and Lucy stood before each other. Feeling their blood boiling with excitement. Both smiled wickedly. Staring silently at each other for a few moments, the match begun.

**Lucy's P.o.v**

I smiled with a thrill of power. Coursing threw my veins. The match started in seconds. We both laughed as we fought. It almost felt like we were just play fighting. Sometimes it felt like we were fighting until your body couldn't move. But, we just stayed in the middle of both, trying not to kill each other. I was worried about two things during this battle. One, I didn't want to hurt Jellal really badly. Two, because if I don't win Jellal will throw me out. I sighed as Jellal threw a good punch at my arm. Though, I got him back by punching his stomach. I smiled a bit at every punch or kick we made. Laughing as we may please.

**Jellal's P.o.v**

The match was amazing. She was so skilled, just like me. You know, now that I think about it, this has been the funnest thing I've done since I was a kid. I laugh as Lucy threw a great punch right in the stomach again. We have only been using our feet and hands for fighting. Weird. Lucy pulled out a key.

"Open gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus!" Lucy yelled as a bull in shorts with a big axe **(I think that's what it's called. B.S.2.0) **came out. He had hearts in his eyes as he said the same thing that he had when Lucy and Meredy had battled.

"Hello Lucy-Sama! It's been such a long time hasn't it? I think your body has gotten even more beautiful since I last saw you!" he exclaimed. I sweatdropped. This cow... He was a complete pervert wasn't he? Lucy face-palmed as the cow swooned around her. I ran up and punched the cow, bull thing, into the sky.

"Mooooooo!" he exclaimed. I grinned as he went back to where ever he was before. Next Lucy called a girl with chains on her arms who was wearing a maids outfit, with short, light pink hair came out from the ground.

"Punishment, Princess?" she asked, bowing to Lucy.

"No Punishment Virgo." She sounded irritated. I was about to punch Lucy as Virgo swiped her off her feet, with Lucy yelling as if she had seen a ghost. But later Virgo left and the battle went on. Lucy called in two more spirits named something like Aries and Loke. I don't know but they were hard to fight. But soon, again they both disappeared. Lucy had no magic left, so that meant I had a chance. I punched in the stomach before anything could be done. She went back a few feet, then fell to her knees coughing and trying to keep herself up. I smirked as I had known I had won.

**Lucy's P.o.v**

I coughed a few times more, standing up. I looked at Jellal being surrounded by Meredy ad Ultear. I walked away, back to my camp sight, wait I mean their camp sight now. Maybe, I can still go home to Fairy Tail. Maybe I can start a new life. New name, new everything. But I still liked the real me. I was ok, for a wimp. But luckily, I got to fight Jellal for about an hour. I started packing my things when Ultear came by.

"Sorry you didn't win... I guess you'll be leaving now?" She said sounding like a Virgo would when she asked for a punishment.

"It's okay, but I dearly hope I see you again?" I smiled.

"Well you can't!" Ultear shouted smirking evilly.

"Why?" I asked uncertain.

"Because Jellal hates you, and he never wants to see you again. He said that you were a waste of time and that you shouldn't have existed in this world!" Ultear shouted louder. That got Jellal's attention. He started walking toward us.

"B-But why?" I asked feeling tears coming down.

"Because you are a disgrace to Jellal! You're weak, and you're ugly! He never wants to see your ugly face anymore!" Ultear shouted, but it sounded like she was screaming the words in my face. I dropped my bag and ran away as fast as I could, crying harder than ever.

_Why did I even come along_?

**Jellal's P.o.v**

I stood angrily behind her.

"Ha, that will teach her. Oh! Hi Jellal."

"How could you do such a thing, Ultear?! I just watched you throw away the best fighter and magic user I have ever seen. You let your jealousy blind you, Ultear! You disgust me, leave my sight." I yelled at her as she started running away.

"ULTEAR WAIT!" Meredy yelled as it started raining_._

_Great. Now where's Lucy?_

I started running in her direction.

**Lucy's P.o.v**

It was raining hard. But the rain only made my tears fall down more.

"LUCY! LUCY!" I turned around. Jellal was running toward me. I don't know why, but I stopped.

"Lucy, are you okay?" he asked, worry glazing his brown eyes.

"Why would I be okay? You don't want me. I'm weak. I'm ugly." I cried a little more turning around. My hair was wet with rain. But suddenly it was raining and snowing, but it was still warm.

"I didn't say any of that stuff." Jellal said touching my shoulder.

"Then why did Ultear..." I drifted off.

"Ultear let her own jealousy blind her sight. She told you that, because she couldn't stand to see someone who was stronger than her, and maybe even me, around her. And she called you ugly, because she thinks that your beauty stands above her own. and in my personal opinion, you do Lucy. You're beautiful." He said turning me around. I smiled as I looked into his warm brown eyes. "I love you Lucy. You're my one and in a million."

He smiled pulling me close. I smiled as I leaned in closer. Then like a spark, we kissed, a long kiss. He was so warm. I didn't think this was the kind of Jellal people talk about. Jellal, he's sweet and kind and handsome. I love him so much.

**That's it for this chapter. Not for the story. See you later.**

**_(( So I re-wrote a little bit of the part where Jellal is explaining to the crying Lucy why she thought that he had said those thing when he actually didn't. I made it a little more heart warming ;) Not that it wasn't before or anything, trust me, that's what got me hooked on this story in the first place. I just made it a little bit, A LITTLE BIT(!), more romantic. :) So once again, little spelling, grammar and detailing errors to fix up but nothing serious._**

**_I-am-Fairy-Tail122))_**


	10. 6 Years and She's Back

**Chapter 10**

**~6 Year Time Skip~**

**Natsu's P.o.v**

It had been six whole years since Lucy's been back at Fairy Tail. I missed her smile.

Her laughter.

Her entire being.

Now, I feel terrible. Even more terrible than how I did six years ago.

A week ago, Mira had a heart attack. I think it was my fault. Losing Lucy. Couldn't find her. Getting all the blame, even though I thought I didn't deserve it, when I honestly really did. She's fine now. But she's not coming back for another week. I sighed.

"Where's Lucy?" I thought aloud. Happy flew over beside me.

"Natsu I miss Lucy as much as you do." He hugged me, and I hugged him back. I sighed once more.

"Happy? Where would I hide if I were Lucy?" I asked him. Happy shrugged.

"Maybe at a library, but that's where Levy hides when she's sad." he thought up an idea, but then cleared it away.I looked at him.

"Wait? How would you know that?" I asked. He shrugged again and flew off. Then all of a sudden, the doors flew open and two little kids came in running around the place. The older one had blonde hair, while the younger one had dark blue hair. I was surprised. Very surprised, when I saw who their mother was.

"L-Lucy?" I asked almost in tears. Lucy looked around, as people stood up from their chairs and walked toward her.

"Hey everybody, how have you been?" She smiled with her cheery smile.

"LUCY!" The guild yelled. They came running toward her. Then they hugged her to death. When the death hug was finished, I walked up to her.

"Lucy, I'm really, really sorry for what I did to you. Sending you away for six years, we all missed you." I said having tears in my eyes.

"Natsu, it's okay." Lucy smiled. "I was fine."

"I can tell." I smiled back, forcing the tears away.

"Hey Mommy, who's this man?" One of the her kids asked. It was the one with the blue hair.

"Yeah Mommy, who are they?" The other one asked.

"Sorry about that." Lucy smiled. "This is my friend Natsu."

"Hi Natsu", They both said, big cheery smiles on their faces. They had their mother's smile.

"Natsu this is my son, Dylan," Lucy said pointing to the boy with blonde hair. "And my son Jace". She then pointed to the younger boy with dark blue hair. They both waved at me. I waved back.

"Hey Lucy?" I asked, noticing a stroller beside her.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Who's the little one in the stroller?" I asked pointing to a little baby.

"Oh, this is my daughter Nellie" She smiled holding the baby up.

"She's adorable!" I smiled.

"Yeah." She smiled back.

**1 Hour Later**

**Lucy's P.o.v**

Where was Jellal? He was late.

"Hey Lucy!" Mira said walking toward me.

"Mira, what are you doing here? Natsu told me you were going to be at the hospital for another week!" I asked, surprised at her appearance.

"Oh, I was fine really, when I heard you were home, I couldn't feel weak at all. If anything, I felt stronger than ever before!" She smiled.

"Well I'm glad your back Mira!" I smiled again.

"DADDY!" Dylan yelled going out the doors with Jace following behind him.

"DYLAN, JACE, GET BACK IN HERE!" I yelled, holding Nellie in my arms and walking out the doors.

"Hahaha." Dylan and Jace laughed on Jellal's shoulders. I sighed as Jellal kissed my forehead.

"They take after you." I smirked playfully.

"Yeah, but little miss Nellie takes after you." he retaliated. I blushed.

"So, did you find a house for the five of us?" I asked.

"Yeah." Jellal smiled. "It's your old apartment, they had it busted down."

"Wait, what? My apartment?" I said shocked. "Busted down?"

He sighed.

"Lucy, they busted down your apartment so they could build a two story house, I already bought it, all we have to do is what about three days and the house is finished, and for only 42,000 jewels." he further explained.

I smiled.

"Nice price." I commented.

"Y-Yeah..." Jellal shuddered. I looked in his direction. There by the doors, stood Erza Scarlet.

"Hey Erza." I greeted the weapon Mage.

"J-Jellal..." Erza said with her eyes widening. She started protecting me.

"Lucy stay back!" Erza said pointing a sword at Jellal's neck. "It's Jellal."

The guild heard that, and they started coming outside to see Jellal.

"AHH!" Dylan and Jace yelled. Jellal put Dylan and Jace down, and they ran to me, hiding behind my legs.

"Erza put your sword down, now!" I said in a commanding voice.

"Why?"

"Because," I said looking into her eyes. " He's my Husband."

I heard gasps. I pushed her sword away from Jellal's neck, and walked to Jellal, so did Dylan and Jace.

"If you want to kill Jellal," I challenged. "You're going to have to kill me first!"

**Hope you like it.**

** _((Wow... Intense scene at the end there! Normal error drill, as usual :) Minor detailing, grammar, and spelling. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did!_**

**_I-am-Fairy-Tail122))_**

**~6 Year Time Skip~**

**Natsu's P.o.v**

It had been six whole years since Lucy's been back at Fairy Tail. I missed her smile. Her laughs. Her. Now, I feel terrible, more terrible. A week ago. M-Mira had a heart attack. I think it was my fault. Losing Lucy. Couldn't find her. Getting all the blame, even though I deserve it. She's fine now. But she's not coming back for another week.

I sighed", Where's Lucy?"

Happy flew over beside me", Natsu I miss Lucy as much as you do".

He hugged me, and I hugged him back.

I sighed once more", Happy? Where would I hide if I were Lucy?".

Happy shrugged", Maybe at a library, but that's where Levy hides when she's sad".

I looked at him", Wait? How would you know that?"

He shrugged again and flew off. Then all of a sudden the doors flew open and two little kids came in running around the place. One who looked older had blonde hair, while the younger one had dark blue hair. I was surprised. Very surprised, when I saw who's mother they were to.

"L-Lucy?" I asked almost in tears.

Lucy looked around, as people stood up from their chairs and walked toward her.

"Hey everybody, how have you been?" She smiled with her cherry smile.

"LUCY!" The guild yelled.

They came running toward her. Then they hugged her to death. When the death hug was finished, I walked up to her.

"Lucy, I'm really, really sorry for what I did to you, sending you away for six years, we all missed you", I said having tears in my eyes.

"Natsu it's ok", Lucy smiled", I was fine".

"I can tell", I smiled back forcing the tears away.

"Hey Mommy, who's this man?" One of the young one's asked.

"Yeah Mommy, who are they?" The other one asked.

"Sorry about that", Lucy smiled", This is my friend Natsu".

"Hi Natsu", They both said.

"Natsu this is my son Dylan", Lucy said pointing to the boy with blonde hair", And my son Jace".

She then pointed to the younger boy with dark blue hair.

"Hi Natsu", They both waved at me.

I waved back", Hey Lucy?"

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Who's the little one in the stroller?" I asked pointing to a little baby.

"Oh, this is my daughter Nellie", She smiled holding the baby up.

"She's adorable", I smiled.

"Yeah", She smiled back.

**1 Hour Later**

**Lucy's P.o.v**

Where was Jellal? He was late.

"Hey Lucy", Mira said walking toward me.

"Mira, what are you doing here, Natsu told me you were going to be at the hospital for another week?" I asked.

"Oh, I was fine really, when I heard you were home, I couldn't feel weak at all", Shew smiled.

"Well I'm glad your back Mira", I smiled again.

"DADDY", Dylan yelled going out the doors Jace following behind him.

"DYLAN, JACE, GET BACK IN HERE", I yelled holding Nellie in my arms walking out the doors.

"Hahaha", Dylan and Jace laughed on Jellal's shoulders.

I sighed as Jellal kissed my forehead", They take after you".

"Yeah, but little miss Nellie takes after you".

I blushed", So did you find a house for the five of us?"

"Yeah", Jellal smiled", It's your old apartment, they were busting it down".

"Wait what, my apartment?" I said shocked", Busted down?"

He sighed", Lucy, they busted down your apartment so they could build a two story house, I already bought it, all we have to do is what about three days and the house is finished, and for only 42,000 jewels".

I smiled", Nice price".

"Y-Yeah", Jellal shuddered.

I looked in his direction. There by the doors, stood Erza Scarlet.

"Hey Erza", I said.

"J-Jellal", Erza said with her eyes widening.

She started protecting.

"Lucy stay back", Erza said pointing a sword at Jellal's neck", It's Jellal".

The guild heard that, and they started coming outside to see Jellal.

"AHH", Dylan and Jace yelled.

Jellal put Dylan and Jace down, and they ran to me, hiding behind my feet.

"Erza put your sword down, now", I said in a commanding voice.

"Why?" Erza asked looking at me, still keeping her sword to Jellal's neck.

"Because", I said looking at her eyes", He's my Husband".

I heard gasps. I pushed her sword away from Jellal's neck, and walked to Jellal, so did Dylan and Jace.

"If you want to kill Jellal", I said", You're going to have to kill me first".

**Hope you like it.**


	11. Defending His Life For Her's

**Chapter 11**

**Lucy's P.o.v**

Erza stared at me, then at Jellal, then back at me again.

"B-But Lucy!" Erza stuttered, keeping her sword up, looking as if she was about to cry. "He killed Simon! You know this! You were there with me!"

That was when he started crying. I smiled and walked up to her giving her a comforting hug.

"Erza, you know that there is good in Jellal." I reasoned. Erza clenched her sword.

"I know." she sighed.

"I found that out when I ran away." I smiled. "Jellal took me in without even a second thought. He brought me into his group like all of you did when I first came here. He treated me like family."

Erza clenched her sword even harder than she had earlier.

"What about Meredy and Ultear?" she asked warily.

"I chased away Ultear, since she was bullying Lucy way too much, then Meredy followed her." Jellal stated.

Erza gave Jellal an evil look.

"Then why have you come back here?" she asked. I frowned. Everyone stared at me.

"We came back because our house had been burned down." I said getting a little teary. "We all almost died."

Erza's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." she paused before opening her mouth to speak again. "Maybe Jellal really has changed."

I looked behind Erza, and saw Marcorov, smiling. I smiled back.

"Erza." I said walking over to her and putting my hand on her shoulder. "It's ok."

Erza stared at me, then started to cry. I caught her in my arms.

"It's ok Erza." I comforted, running my hand through her long, red hair.

"I'm sorry Lucy, it's just I haven't seen you in forever." Erza sobbed.

"I know." I said in understanding. "I was gone because I had found a family of my own; Jellal, Dylan, Jace, and Nellie. I love them with all of my heart."

We both smiled at each other.

"Hello Lucy." Marcorov greeted me, walking over to where Erza and I stood.

"Hello Master." I smiled releasing from the hug.

"I see you have another family that you love. Like Fairy Tail, you have vowed to protect the one's you love." He smiled. I smiled back.

"Yes sir! I will do anything to protect both of my families."

"Then Fairy Tail welcomes your family!" He smiled. Cheers erupted from the guild and I heard glasses clink in celebration.

"Thank you." I whispered.

**Jellal's P.o.v**

Wow. I can't believe the old man is letting me stay. And Lucy. I can't believe she would risk her life for mine. Well that's not the first time, and this isn't going to be the last. Dylan and Jace walked up toward me with their hands up. I sighed and put both on my shoulders. They both started giggling. I followed Lucy inside Fairy Tail. I looked inside, it was beautiful. I kept following Lucy, setting the boys down as I sat down beside her. Lucy handed me Nellie as I kept smiling. I started cradling her.

"So Jellal's not evil or anything?" I heard a voice say. A young girl with short blue hair walked up to where Lucy and the rest of my family sat.

"Levy!" Lucy exclaimed in shock. "Why would you think that?"

The girl named Levy sighed.

"I don't know, but since that day when I saw Jellal, I saw evil." she muttered.

Lucy put her hand on Levy's shoulder.

"It's ok Levy, he won't hurt anyone in Fairy Tail or any guild ever again. That changed when I met him." she reasoned. She looked at me smiling, and I of course blushed out a smile. Levy smiled with her.

"YOU!" I turned around. There was that pink haired salamander.

"What?" I asked.

"You still have to finish the fight you started! Now!" He demanded. I sighed.

"Natsu, I'm sorry, but I don't fight anymore. At least, not unless I have to."

"WHAT?!" He screamed. "How?"

"I lost my will to fight," I stared at Lucy. "When I married Lucy"

I then showed him my ring. He stood there in silence, gawking at the sight of my ring.

"Lucy?" He said looking at Lucy. "Is this true?"

She nodded.

"We don't fight anymore, unless it's absolutely necessary."

"But Lucy..." Natsu said.

"Natsu." Lucy warned. "I'm ok with it. I feel a bit happier."

Her warm smile made everyone's hearts light up like fire, even my own. Before anyone could say anything, the old man said calmly and seriously.

"Lucy, can you please come to my office for a couple of minutes?" he asked. She nodded then looked at me.

"I'll be back. Can you watch the boys and Nellie for a bit?"

I nodded, putting Nellie in her stroller. She smiled then walked up the stairs. When she entered the doors, I got punched in the face, falling out of my chair. I was bleeding a bit.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" I yelled. Natsu and two men with black hair, one shorter than the other, stood there with their fist in their palms.

"You didn't finish your fight back there, so were gonna finish it right now." Natsu growled.

"I wanted to beat you up ever since Natsu came back." A man with raven, shaggy hair said.

"I'm just here for the fight." The other man said with black hair and piercings.

"I said I don't fight anymore!" I said standing proudly.

"Well, your gonna have to fight us whether you like it or not!" Natsu yelled.

**Lucy's P.o.v**

I sat down in a chair in front of Master's desk. He stared at me and I smiled back.

"Lucy." He said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Are you sure Jellal is good? He may be tricking you to get into Fairy Tail." He asked in a serious tone. I stood up from my chair.

"Of course he is! I am married to him, and I have three kids that he has granted to me! If I didn't trust him, then that wouldn't have happened!" I yelled.

"Now, Lucy." He said. "I was only asking because I was deciding to let him join. He hasn't done anything to hurt anyone."

He smiled and I smiled back.

"Well, thank you." I smiled. I heard something. I turned around to see Dylan and Jace standing there crying.

"Dylan. Jace. What happened?" I asked looking scared.

"Daddy!" Was all they said. My eyes widened. I ran out the door and jumped door to the first floor, Marcorov taking the steps.

"JELLAL!" I yelled as I found him blocking from punches. He was then shot down by Natsu.

"JELLAL!" I pushed the older boys aside. I knelt down to find blood pouring out of his body. I started crying.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" I yelled at them tears pouring harder. Nellie started crying. The boys sniffled a bit. They were speechless.

"What happened?" Marcorov asked as he pushed people aside until he got to Jellal and I. He took a good look at Jellal and then said.

"Take him to the infirmary, Lucy." I nodded and helped him up. We walked upstairs to the infirmary, and the sounds of my sobbing echoed through the guild walls.

**Marcorov's P.o.v**

"ALRIGHT!" I shouted. "WHO DID THIS?"

Silent whispers flew around the room. Levy walked up.

"Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel did this. Natsu wanted to finish the battle from back then. Gray wanted to fight him since Natsu did. Gajeel just wanted another fight." she explained.

I walked over to the three boys.

"Why on Earth would you fight someone, when they don't want to fight anymore?" I asked. They stood silently. After moments of silence, I said;

"When you have an answer come to my office where you will be punished." I slowly walked away.

"Master." Gajeel said as I stopped in my tracks and turned around. "I did it only for the thrill of fighting."

"Thank you for telling the truth Gajeel, your punishment will be a bit worse, but I'm still mad at all three of you." I snarled.

"I did it because ever since Natsu came back, he has been bragging about how he fought Jellal." Gray said. "So I wanted to fight him to see if it was as great as he said."

"Thank you Gray, but you still shouldn't have. Then there leaves Natsu. Why did you do it?" I asked.

"I did because..." Natsu gulped before continuing, "He didn't finish the fight he started, so I wanted to finish it."

"Natsu you really don't understand, do you?" I asked.

"Understand what?" He asked in confusion.

"You had already won, but you just wanted to try again this time since you found out he didn't fight anymore." I explained. "And when I called Lucy in, you found your chance to fight him. And it was the wrst possible timing, since he has just arrived here!"

Natsu was quiet for a good two minutes.

"Master, why did you call in Lucy?" he asked. I smiled.

"I asked her if it was ok with her if Jellal could join Fairy Tail because he hasn't done anything yet, until you started fighting him." I said.

"WHAT?!"

_**Hope you liked this chapter. This was a longer chapter than the rest but isn't better? Leave a comment after the story. Oh by the way, I think I'm on a typing strike. On Chapter 9 and 10, I** **wrote those on the same day. This typing strike will probably end this week on Saturday, maybe. Again I hope you liked this chapter. See you next time on Lucy Ever After. Bye.**_

_**Hi Hi! It's been a little while since I updated the chapters for (YOU). I've been in camp all week AND my computer has been really slow lately. At any rate, this chapter has been edited with minor grammar, spelling, and detailing errors. Enjoy and I'll be updating my own stories either today or tomorrow for all of my FanFic fans out there :)**_

_**I-am-Fairy-Tail122**_


	12. Holding Onto Life

**I told you it would end. My typing spirit. Hope you like.**

**Lucy: How is Jellal, is he going to be alright?**

**Me: Maybe, you'll have to find out**

**Lucy: MAYBE!?**

**Me: Yes maybe, we don't want to make the readers find out ok?**

**Lucy: Oh, ok then.**

**Me: Again hope you will like it.**

**Chapter 12**

**Lucy's P.o.v**

Jellal was lying on the infirmary bed, trying his best to catch his breath, but it still remained as gasping breaths. I cried ever time he coughed up some blood. How could they do that even though we had just gotten here? How could Natsu do this to me after what he did six years ago? I cried harder. I wanted to scream, but I felt a hand on my arm. It was Jellal. I looked into his beautiful, dark brown eyes. Thinking, that I might never see those eyes again, I smiled and Jellal tried to smile back. Earlier, I had patched him up. So he was shirtless, with his hot 6-pack of abs showing, barely because of the patches. But he was still hot.

"Lucy?" He said, not smiling. I stared at him.

"What?" I asked.

"I think I should leave. I'm not welcome here." He said looking at the floor. My heart broke.

"J-Jellal?" I asked,fresh tears pouring down my flushed, porcelain cheeks. He sighed and stared at me.

"I don't think your family trusts me. After all, I got here, got beat up, and almost died, so now I'm here in the infirmary."

I smiled.

"That's silly."

He sat there confused.

"Silly, how?" he asked. I giggled.

"Think of it, if they didn't like you, Master Marcorov wouldn't have let you in the infirmary."

"So, "He started to say. "He's probably letting me stay here only until I'm better."

"Plus, " I continued, ignoring his comment. "Master Marcorov is letting you become a member of Fairy Tail. So if they do anything else, he'll have to hear about it."

His eyes lit up and he smiled at me.

"Thanks Lucy." I kissed him.

"Your welcome. Now you get some rest okay? You gave the kids a real scare!" I scolded. He nodded.

"I'll see you later. Come on boys." I said as I walked out of the room.

**3rd Person's P.o.v**

Lucy walked out of the infirmary, smiling. She seemed very happy, knowing that Jellal was ok. Once they were off the steps, Dylan and Jace started running around the guild hall. Lucy sighed as she place a sleeping Nellie into her stroller. Everyone started smiling at Lucy, except Gajeel, Natsu, and Gray. Suddenly cracking sounds came from every direction. Everyone was shocked as Fairy Tail started shaking. Nellie stroller came rolling toward the stairs. Dylan fell on Jace who fell on the floor. Cana's beer flew everywhere. Everything went everywhere. But Lucy had one question. Was Jellal ok, or not? She was hoping he was ok and that's hen she started trying to climb the stares to reach him. To help him.

**Yeah it's finished. Not as long as I was hoping for but it's ok. Put a comment which says how well Jellal will survive or not. Rate from 1 to 10. Ok see you on the next chapter. Bye.**

**_Wow... This was a short chapter... But it was still good! And there were like three errors! Honestly, that was the least amount of errors I've had to correct in all of my years of correcting stuff! That's a record for me! :D_  
**

**_I-am-Fairy-Tail122_**


	13. Being The Hero

**Hello. Is Jellal okay or not? Find out in this extraordinary story.**

**Chapter 13**

**Previously on Lucy Ever After**

_Suddenly cracking sounds came from every direction. Everyone was shocked as Fairy Tail started shaking. Nellie stroller came rolling toward the stares. Dylan fell on Jace who fell on the floor. Cana's beer flew everywhere. Everything went everywhere. But Lucy had one question. Was Jellal ok, or not? She was hoping he was ok and that's when she started trying to climb the stares to reach him. To help him._

**Lucy's P.o.v**

My heart was beating. I knew I should of stayed there long. Long enough so I could help him. But the ground shook and shook. Causing me to fall every time. Just then Marcorov came out of his office. His office has caved in. Luckily he wasn't hurt.

"HURRY!" He yelled. "EVERYONE OUT!"

Everybody tried to scatter out of the building. I heard Nellie screaming at the top of her lungs as she was carried out of her stroller by Levy, as part of the roof hit the stroller, crushing it into pieces. Mira grabbed Dylan and Jace, as they were trying to run to me. I have to thank Levy and Mira for that. I finally made it to the top as Master Marcorov called my name.

"GO ON WITHOUT ME!" I yelled. He nodded and started running for the exit. A bang came from the infirmary. I yanked the door open to see a sight I will never forget. Jellal was half-buried under rubble.

**Jellal's P.o.v**

I couldn't move my legs, but that didn't stop me from moving. I wiggled around feeling trampled. I am glad that it's hollow in the rocks. But not for long, the rocks will fall harder and harder.

"JELLAL!" I turned around to see Lucy.

"LUCY!" I yelled in a panicky voice. "GET OUT OF HERE, YOUR GONNA GET HURT!"

She cried.

"I'M NOT LEAVING WITHOUT YOU!" She ran over to me hugging me. "I'LL DIE IF I HAVE TO, ONLY TO BE IN YOUR ARMS!"

I kissed her forehead and whispered;

"Help me."

She nodded and started throwing rocks out of the way. But she just threw small and medium rocks at the door, locking us in here. But I could feel my feet having more room. I smiled as I tried to get some rocks to help. She made it to the open window that was covered with more rocks. I hope we make it out of here.

**Master Marcorov's P.o.v**

I heard crying of the three children. I couldn't help but cry along. Mira Jane and Levy cried harder than us. They were good friends of Lucy. The infirmary window was clogged with rocks making harder for me to see if the two were ok.

"LOOK!", Someone yelled. "THE INFIRMARY WINDOW! IT'S OPENING!"

I looked at the window, and sure enough the window was opening. Out came Lucy looking out, but she quickly came in. I hope they survive. Jellal mostly. I know Lucy will die for anyone of her friends and family. You are amazing at what you do, Lucy.

**Lucy's P.o.v**

I saw Marcorov and I was so glad to see him. I don't have to throw the rocks at the door, so I set them aside. I finally got all the rocks off Jellal. He smiled up at me. I helped him up. Luckily his bones weren't broken. He had to limp though. But if he was ok, then I am. I wished I hadn't clogged the door. But I had to. It's like a mine field out there. So there's only one choose left. I had to climb out of the infirmary through the window. I grabbed some strong bandages. I threw the bandages out the window.

"Jellal, do you think you can climb down?" I asked him. He nodded.

"I'll try as best I can." he answered. I helped him out as he grabbed the bandage and climbed down. Erza helped him down. Once he was off I started climbing down. Again, I heard popping and cracking sounds coming above. I looked up and part of the bandage was ripping. I couldn't move quick enough and it snapped. I fell catching a ledge with one hand. I tried to pull myself up, but couldn't. Where was Happy at this time? I screamed and screamed feeling myself slipping and slipping. I cried and cried thinking that this was the end. Only holding by a couple fingers, I held my breath.

_If only I could pull myself up. If only I hadn't run away, then this would of never happened. Only if Jellal didn't take me in. If only I had won at the match. If I didn't turn around, I should of kept running. If Jellal didn't marry me. If Dylan, Jace, and Nellie weren't here. If Natsu, Gajeel, and Gray hadn't fought Jellal. If only I stayed longer. If I didn't block the door. If only I used something better than bandages. If only I didn't cry. This is all my fault. If only I wasn't born. Fairy Tail would have been better without me. I am sorry Natsu, Gray, Erza, Mira, Happy, Lily, Wendy, Carla, Laxus, Master Marcorov, Nellie, Dylan, Jace, and Jellal. I won't he seeing you anymore. I love you all. I'll tell Mom about my adventures, my life, my love, my marriage, my friends, my kids, everything. Because I'll be seeing her soon. I had a great life, and a sad one. Was this how Mom felt before she died? Was she feeling like she was leaving behind her soul?_

I looked towards my left to a sight I will remember for ever. My Mom sat on the ledge in her favorite dress drinking tea. She smiled at me, I only cried.

_"Live!" _She said before she disappeared and I fell. Everyone gasped as I fell. Why did Mom say that? _I won't live from this._

I cried harder and harder as the ground came closer and closer. I closed my eyes as I fell.

**Jellal's P.o.v**

I stared blankly as Lucy fell from the ledge coming closer to the ground. I got up and started running, but was caught by Erza.

"Your hurt!" She yelled at me.

"Lucy is about to die! I'm going to save her, whether I'm injured or not!" I yelled angrily at her as I yanked free, once again running toward her. She came closer and closer to the ground. I winched in pain as I ran. I wish my leg hadn't been crushed. I had to slide now or she would hit the ground hard. I slid, making a lot of dust fly into the air, covering us. I heard a thump, hoping it wasn't Lucy's body falling to the ground. But something was in my arms and it was my love, Lucy. I grasped her lithe body in my arms, stood up and looked at her face. Her eyes started opening. Slowly tears formed with a smile catching up to the tears. I stood her up as the dust cleared out. She then hugged me as I hugged her back letting her cry in my arms. She whispered to me;

"Thank you, Jellal." I just smiled. Somebody started clapping. Then a couple more started clapping. Finally the whole guild started clapping. I felt like a knight saving a princess that feel out of her tower. I smiled at the crowd.

**3rd Person's P.o.v**

Lucy recovered from the accident in a week and Jellal recovered from his wounds in three weeks. Jellal and Lucy's house was finished and they moved in. Nellie said her first word, which was "brave". Dylan and Jace attended at a magic school. Jellal got his Fairy Tail symbol. He got the color red for bravery and he placed it on his right hand along with Lucy. Dylan and Jace got a mark too. Dylan got the color green and Jace got the color blue. Dylan and Jace got their marks on their left hand. Nellie wanted one too, even if she was only one. She got her's on her right hand too. She got the color yellow for happy. The family now lives a happy life in their two story house along with their family at Fairy Tail. May the love spread over time. May their love overcome anyone with happiness. May Jellal and Lucy love grow forever. Never dying.

**There you have it. That's it. I really hoped you like Lucy's adventures with Jellal. I love this couple and I hope you love them too. Thank you for all the comments. I really appreciate them. I love you all. May Jellal's and Lucy's love spread. I encourage you all** **to write a one-shot and chapter story, anything about this couple. Thank you and good-bye.**

_**The ending was really cute! It made me smile. :) Same error drill, I don't feel like repeating myself tonight -.- Too sleepy... Meh. But whatever.**_

_**I-am-Fairy-Tail122**_


	14. Lucy's Mother's Day

**I couldn't do it. I just couldn't. I couldn't end the most favorite story I wrote. So I will continue it. I love all of you and I cried when I ended this story because I knew I couldn't go back to it. But I won't end this not until you guys think I should end it. I love you all so I present to you Lucy Ever After Chapter 14.**

**Chapter 14**

**4 Years Later**

**Lucy's P.o.v**

I woke up with a startle as Nellie, Dylan, Jace, and Jellal came into my room screaming.

"HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY!"

I gasped.

"Thank you!" I said happily.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Nellie said climbing on my bed sitting beside me.

"What?" I asked.

"I made you this." She said pulling out a picture with me on it. "Do you like it?"

"Like it?" I asked as Nellie's face went pale. "I love it!"

She smiled and hugged me as I gave her a hug too. Dylan and Jace came up.

"Here." They both said handing small, square pieces of paper.

"What is it?" I asked as I grabbed the two square pieces of paper from them.

"Duh," Dylan said. "It's two coupons for anytime you need your day."

"That means that any day you can have a relaxing day for yourself" Jace said. "Do you like it?"

I hugged them.

"I love them, thank you, now you three go play." Dylan, Jace, and Nellie ran out of the room. Still in the covers, Jellal came and sat on the bed. He pulled something from a bag and said;

"Happy Mother's Day Honey." He handed me a box with a neatly made ribbon wrapped on it. I slowly opened the little ribbon so I wouldn't rip it. When I opened the box, I gasped. I slowly pulled out one of the rarest flowers in Magnolia. It was my favorite flower when I was 8 but this flower only blooms ever 20 years. I remember this flower being my Mom's favorite flower too. Helping me pick the right one's. It's called the Waterfall's Snow. With blue and white as color and the white feels like warm snow and smells like a waterfall.

"Where did you find it?" I asked. He smiled.

"I found it at Snowy Falls." he answered. I gasped.

"How? They weren't even in blossom!"

"I saw one of them growing there and when ever our old house was destroyed I grabbed the flower with the roots and brought it here. Then I planted it and it grew. Now you have it." he explained. I smiled.

"So I never knew this for 10 years?" He nodded. I kissed him and he kissed me back.

"You know." I said. "I want to go on a mission with the kids".

**Sorry you won't know what Jellal said until tomorrow and tell me how well I did. I just love you guys your very amazing and****your comments made me want to make more chapters and I just love you all and it there is any ideas you have, any questions, or if you just want to comment my story. Don't be shy, I accept any comments. Love you. Peace.**

**_Cliffhanger! Those are so terrible, but I do them all the time in my own FanFictions! xD I always keep my peoples waiting for the next chapter! :D It's funny to see what my reviews say after I write a cliffhanger!_****  
**

**_I-am-Fairy-Tail122_**


	15. 4,000,000,000,000 Jewels

**Chapter 15**

**Lucy's P.o.v**

Jellal's eyes widened as we walked down to the kitchen.

"Please?" I asked really nicely.

"Lucy?" Jellal said. "I don't know about this, but maybe we could."

"Yay!" I cheered as we sat down at the kitchen table.

"What?" Dylan asked.

"We're going on a mission." I told everyone at the table. Nellie started to do a happy dance. We ate very fast and we got our suit cases. We were ready in mere minutes. I was so happy because of forgetting about the times back then in team Natsu how we would go on missions. The three kids ran ahead of Jellal and I. I started to walk out the door as Jellal pulled me back. I turned around.

"Promise me one thing when we go on this mission."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Promise me you'll stay safe." He smiled. "Please?"

I smiled and nodded.

"Now lets get moving!" I started to run toward Dylan, Jace, and Nellie, followed quickly behind was Jellal screaming;

"Hey, wait up!"

"Never!" I screamed back. I laughed all the way there, happy as I could be.

**At The Guild**

I walked up to the seconded floor. I knocked softly on Master Marcorov's door and heard as grumbling voice from inside said;

"Come in."

I walked in as Marcorov smiled and asked;

"Lucy, what can I do for you?"

I sat down in a chair in front of his desk and said;

"I would like to go on a mission appropriate for Dylan, Jace, and Nellie with great pay but, hard enough for Jellal and I. Sorry, is that much?" I asked. He laughed

"No, I've got what your looking for. I was actually waiting for you to go on another mission so I saved this one." He gave me a flier that said:

_WANTED GUILD_

_Outcast members of Death 101 are murderers and thieves. Only__wizards could handle these beasts. Beware of the Guild Master. Members are only combat wizards. They use magic to use for powerful punches. REWARD: 4000,000,000,000 jewels._

My eyes widened at the reward. But this scared me but I knew that Jellal had been teaching the little ones how to fight with and without magic. So there was nothing that could happen. But if we did split up in any way, I know that Jellal would be with the three at all times. I just love him so much. I smiled at Marcorov and said;

"I know why you picked this, because this would look so hard to the kids but when they looked at Jellal and I, they might think of the word powerful, and Jellal and I always have our kids back, isn't that right Master?" He nodded and smiled.

"Good luck Lucy. Your Mother would be very proud."

I nodded to him as I left.

**At The Train Station**

Jellal had his arm around me, Dylan and Jace were walking on either side of Jellal and I, while Nellie skipped in front of us. We had already gotten our tickets, so we were ready for the ride.

"ALL ABOARD!" The conductor yelled as we ran toward the train. The ride would take four hours to get there so I wasn't to worried about this ride without Natsu. As we took our seats, Dylan and Jace sat on the opposite side of Jellal, Nellie and I. I smiled about two hours into the ride and the three kids were asleep. Looking at the three sleeping made me very sleepy and there I was falling asleep.

**Jellal's P.o.v**

I looked down at Lucy. She had laid her on my shoulder. I smiled and kissed her forehead. I don't know what I could of done without her. She met me at the Tower of Heaven, and from then I couldn't get her out of my mind. I couldn't stand without her, so when I had heard that she was going to be in the magic tournament, I couldn't help but see her. Then in the woods when I saved he life from that animal, but I couldn't let her see that I loved her so I had to act like I didn't want her there. When I wanted her to travel with us Ultear just argued about her being in Fairy Tail, but that's what I wanted for her. To be happy and safe. She said yes to traveling with us. I could of lost her with Ultear around, that's why Ultear is no longer to be seen. In Snowy Falls, Lucy started to run away when she lost against me. I lost it thinking that I would never see her again. The warm, drops rain and cool, soft snow fell when I found her. I turned her around and said I loved her and it was true. I wouldn't take another word out of my mind when I met her. Lucy and I built a two story house to live in with everything from bedrooms to kitchen counters. We got married in Snowy Falls and had Dylan. He was amazing to watch, always seeming that he could get everything right. Then came good old Jace. Funny and fast going. He and Dylan loved the soft snowy that fell every morning, and the swaying trees. Then our last child, Nellie. She was a quiet smiling girl and loved to play rough with her brothers even at a young age. She was smart and loveable, same as with Lucy but, strong and powerful like me. I just love all three of my children and my amazing wife Lucy. A whistle rang as everyone woke up. I smiled as we walked off the train. I couldn't get over that I would ever have a family again after my parents died. But look at me now, I have three kids and a wife. Father and Mother would be proud of me now.

_**Not much of an Author's Note for this chapter ;) But, You'll get to read my BETA Reader Note! Haha. Keep reading to find out what happens in the next chapter! :**__**)**_

_**I-am-Fairy-Tail122**_


	16. Valuable Information

**Chapter 16**

**Hello once again last time Jellal, Lucy, Dylan, Jace, and Nellie were going on a mission against Death 101. Who are they and who gave out this heavily loaded down with jewels mission? Find out in Chapter 16 of Lucy Ever After. Thank you and enjoy reading.**

**Jellal's P.o.v**

We watched the train roll out. I smiled at Lucy as the Sun shone on her beautiful, pale face. She looked at me and started to blush. I looked away and blushed along with her, laughing as I pleased. We walked out of the train station and stopped to figure out where we were going. I got the flier out of my pocket and read that a man named Julian Talman. I wonder if Julian Talman is a tall man?

"The man's name is Julian Talman." I said to Lucy. "I think, if I'm right, he lives five blocks down the road."

She nodded.

"Then lets go." I smiled as Nellie was in between us while Dylan and Jace were on either side of Lucy and I. People looked at me and had terror in their eyes because, well let's face it, they knew who I was and what I did but, when they looked at Lucy and the kids, their fearful expressions changed into those of joy. I smiled at this. I hated my lifeless self back then, and I'm glad I met Lucy, or else I would have been killed years ago. But that doesn't bother me at all because I know Lucy has my back, and I have hers. Thirty minutes later we reached our destination. I knocked three times.

"Hello! Is there anyone her-?" I was interrupted by a small elderly woman, who came out with a smile on her face.

"Come in dears." She said as she pushed the door all the way back. I walked in, followed by Lucy, Dylan, Jace, and Nellie. The elderly woman shoved the door closed which made some creaking sounds. "Please, have a seat."

She pointed at some chairs in the living room where, I'm guessing, Julian Talman was most likely sitting. Lucy and I sat in two chairs in front of Julian Talman while Dylan and Jace sat on Lucy's lap, and Nellie sat on my lap. Nellie held my hand. I smiled and got a good look at Julian Talman. He was bruised and cut. Scars surrounded his arms and legs. His eyes were mostly white. He looked like he was tortured. Before I could think any longer he asked

"Rosa?"

"Yes?" The elderly woman, named Rosa asked.

"Can you please get some milk and corn starch from the market for dinner?" He asked, looking at Rosa. She nodded.

"That's what I was about to do. See you later Honey." she answered, and with that, she walked out of the room and out the door. Julian then turned to look at me.

"I know who you are." He said, staring at me with a burning gaze, getting my attention. "You're Jellal Fernandes, the Heavenly Body Magic user who had built a Tower of Heaven to resurrect the Dark Mage Zeref, who is now married, with three kids."

Everything was silent.

"And you." He continued, turning his gaze toward Lucy "Are Lucy Heartfillia, the Celestial Mage from Fairy Tail, who got some of her keys from her dead Mother, Layla Heartfillia. You are also the heir to the Heartfillia estate."

She looked shocked. I couldn't blame her. This man knew everything about her past, and about mine as well.

"H-How do you know that?" She stuttered to ask. He smiled.

"I know many things about many different people from guilds all around Fiore, but I don't know about the Dark Guild Death 101." he explained. I looked down.

"Let me guess, those scars on your body are what happened to you when you tried to fight Death 101?" I suggested an idea that had been going through my head.

"Yes but you're only halfway there." He muttered, going into a flashback.

"I was a young man with Rosa at my side from the beginning and our guild Heavens Heart had collapsed when Death 101 started a brawl with us. We outnumbered them by quite a few, but taking numbers as our advantage, we lost after they outnumbered us. They stayed perfectly at bay, only losing one or two people at a time. Heavens Heart only lost ten to eleven people at a time. My team, Heavens Key, made of twelve people, made it into Death 101's guild. We battled with our lives. We lost seven members, but we only took down five down, with twelve people fighting just those five. I left with Rosa to find the Master of the guild. I will never forget what happened there. It's as if I relive that experience everyday of my life. We walked in and his office very well resembled a castle. We walked cautiously with magic weapons in our hands, but before we knew it, we were fighting in the dark, getting scratches and bruises. I couldn't see Rosa anywhere. When the lights came back on Rosa was gone. I raced around the office and I couldn't find her anywhere. When I was just about to give up and cry the lights out of me, I saw her being held by the neck without a single scratch on her. She would have died, had I not gone up to cut the Master's left arm off. I got Rosa and ran out with only about forty people left from Heavens Heart following behind me. But when we got to my guild, everyone from Heavens Key was gone, except for the littlest of the group, who's name was Elizabeth. She was traumatized by all the blood and fighting. The pressure. In the group were two adults, that were Elizabeth's parents. She couldn't live without parents, so Rosa and I took Elizabeth into our humble home where she grew up, still remembering the blood and pain. She's not here today." He finished with tears in his eyes.

"Sir," I said while he looked at me as I got up, "my family and I will find this guild Death 101 and bring them to justice."

He smiled.

"Promise me one thing, however." he cautioned. I nodded

"What is it?"

"Promise me that you won't kill them. I don't want your beautiful children to be traumatized like most of the children who were in the battle."

I smiled and nodded. " I swear on my life. Now, let's get onto the battle field."

Lucy set Dylan and Jace down and stood up,then said;

"Right, come on kids."

Nellie, Dylan, and Jace nodded. With smiles on the five of our faces, we walked out, knowing that we were helping for a good cause. Now, it's not all about the money, but it's about saving someone's life or anyone's lives that were taken away by those monsters. I hope that I don't get killed in the process in helping the people who were hurt or killed.

_Death 101, the Fernandes Clan is coming after you and ending your rain of pain and torture._

**Hope you liked. Please review, it really helps a lot when I type. Now if you, fans of Lucy Ever After, have any friends that read Lucy Ever After please tell them that Lucy Ever After is back on.**

**Jellal: And anyone who was the 100****th**** reviewer gets to go into Lucy Ever After and get to be in the story who is friends with Jellal and Lucy.**

**Me: HEY! I didn't say that, well maybe. Oh fine, let's do what Jellal said. So anyone who is the 100****th**** reviewer, well I think Jellal already explained that.**

**Lucy: Yep, pretty much.**

**Nellie: Mommy when's the next chapter going to start?**

**Lucy: I don't know. 2.0, do you know when speaking is how your the writer?**

**Me: Yes, of course I know. It's going to be up maybe today or tomorrow, and if not those two days maybe the day after that.**

**Nellie: Wow, you update really fast.**

**Me: Well I have to make my fans really happy when they read because nobody is really updating anymore.**

**Jellal: I think we should end it here, don't you think?**

**Me: Yeah, and again thank you for reading today's chapter of Lucy Ever After. Bye.**

**Nellie: Bye-Bye People.**

**Jellal: Peace.**

**Lucy: See you on Chapter 17 on Lucy Ever After. Bye.**

_**(( O.O Wow, what a chapter! I honestly enjoy being able to read these chapters while correcting them! It's sooo much fun! Again, minor detailing, grammar and spelling corrections. **_

_**I-am-Fairy-Tail122))**_


	17. Laughing Til the Battle Begins

**Chapter 17**

**Lucy's P.o.v**

We waved good-bye to Julian Talman and looked toward our destination.

"AH-CHOO!" Nellie sneezed wiping her nose with her sleeve.

"Nellie." I scolded, flicking a finger at her. "Don't wipe your nose with your sleeve."

She nodded as I gave her a tissue. She took it and wiped her nose with it. I smiled as Jellal was leading us to a hotel.

"Jellal?" I asked. "Why are we going to a hotel? There's still daylight outside."

He smiled.

"Because we have to be ready. I'm already tired from the ride here, and I have to use the bathroom." he explained. I shook my head and yawned.

"Yeah, I'm pretty beat from the ride here myself. It would be bad if we fought while we were tired." I agreed.

Jellal checked us in. I noticed people were staring at Jellal in fright, but once they looked at the kids, their fear sorta died down. I probably looked really proud or something after that. We got to our room and I stared at the very fancy place. All I could say was;

"Wow."

Then I looked at Jellal, who just stared at the window. I punched his arm.

"Ow." He exclaimed, rubbing the spot where I had punched. "What was that for?"

"How could you?" I said angrily.

"How could I what?" He asked, looking at me with confused brown eyes.

"How could you get the biggest room in the hotel. And also probably the fanciest?" I scolded, smiling in the process. "Your crazy you know?"

He started laughing, and soon after, I started to laugh as well.

**Jellal's P.o.v**

I couldn't help but think that she was going to divorce or even kill me when she said;

"How could you?"

And then punched my arm. But when she smiled and said;

"Your crazy you know?"

I knew that she was just playing around. So I just laughed out loud and she laughed with me. I just love this woman. I grabbed her hand and hopped onto the bed, pulling her along with me. She landed on my chest, giggling. I smiled and brushed away some of her hair **(A.N. There is no bad scene in at this part so just read on.) **She smiled as I stared into her beautiful brown eyes that made me fall even more in love with her every time I looked into them. I put my hand on her waist and pulled her even closer than before. I could fell her breathing slow through each breath and before you even knew it, she had fallen asleep. I stared at her sleeping face. I saw Jace and Nellie crawl into the bed and drift off to sleep as well. Dylan came later with some pajamas on. He too fell asleep like Lucy, Jace, and Nellie. I looked at all of the sleepy faces, feeling like a proud Husband and Father. I couldn't think of a better world to live in. I still stared at them for a long time. I was about to let my mind slip away from the world until I heard a couple knocks at the door. I quickly looked at the door, then at my family. They were still sleeping and the knocking on the door still sounded through the room. I slowly got out of bed covering all of them with the covers then walking to the door. I opened it to see Julian Talman.

"Hello Julian, what can I do for you?" I asked friendly like. He looked worried.

"How about you come outside for a minute Jellal?" he suggested. I nodded and walked outside of the room.

"What's the news?" I asked. He looked around the room and said in a low whisper so that only I could hear'

"I have a map that will take you to the guild, and a map of the guild." He whispered cautiously, handing me two different maps. "The map that takes you to their guild will take you about two days if you walk, one day if you run, or five hours by train then two hours by running, so a total of seven hours." He said pointing to different spots on the map leading to Death 101's guild before he continued on.

"Now the map of the guild has a secret opening passage under the ground. It was made by Heavens Heart so we could attack them when we had a chance. You should take that route, if you don't want to go through the front door and get killed right on the spot."

I nodded twice, understanding what he was telling me.

"Thanks for the information. We'll do our best to stop them sir." I confirmed. He nodded.

"Good Luck Solider." I smiled as he slowly walked away. I opened the door and found that they were still asleep. I climbed in bed and slowly fell asleep along with the rest of my family.

**Early That Morning**

We were at the train station that morning. I smiled as Nellie giggled on my shoulders. We got on the train to make the five hour long trip. We sat down and things were already getting boring. Nellie had already fallen asleep in between Jace and Dylan. I smiled. Lucy brought out a little journal, the same one when she had saved that butterfly from dying in the rain at Snowy Falls. I looked over her shoulder trying to read as much as I could. She wasn't writing about her story. She was writing a chart about something. I looked down and read carefully. It said at the top "JELLAL". I read on. It read;

_"Jellal is just a loving Husband and a dearly Father. I can't believe, even to this very day, that I ws the lucky woman who was married to Jellal, when the only person I loved ten years ago, was Natsu. I will never regret my decision about marring Jellal. What girl wouldn't want a man like Jellal to be her Husband? Erza, I think is still mad at me for marring Jellal, but we're still great friends. I wouldn't want to take away these happy memories with Jellal, my loving, nice, sweet, dashing, charming man who is my Husband."_

I smiled as she closed her book. I looked at the kids and they were all asleep. I looked at Lucy who put the book back into her bag.

"Lucy?" I asked in a cheerful voice.

"Yes?" She asked turning around to look eye to eye.

"Did you mean everything you said in that book?" I asked as she blushed.

"Y-Yeah." She started to say. "I did, but why did you look at it?"

"Because I looked at it." I said smiling. "I saw my name at the top of the page."

We laughed and slept the rest of the ride top our first destination.

**Hope you liked it and WOW! I have 89 REVIEWS. 64 FOLLOWERS. 59 FAVORITES. WOW AGAIN. You guys are amazing. I can't wait till the next chapter of Lucy Ever After. See You Later Peoples. BYE!**

_**((Hey peoplez, so I'm not done editing the other chapters -.- But I won't let you people wait for the next chapter(s). Soooooo, again minor detailing and grammar and spelling errors that I fixed. And I hope you liked the chapter :)**_

_**I-am-Fairy-Tail122))**_


	18. The Battle Begins Today

**Welcome back, last time on Lucy Ever After, Jellal, Lucy, and the kids went on the train for five hours. See what will happen on this chapter of Lucy Eve After.**

**Chapter 18**

**The Battle Begins Today**

**Jellal's P.o.v**

The sun was bright and the sky was clear. We walked off the train. I looked at the map.

"We just have to go straight." I smiled, pointing ahead. "Just two hours if we run."

Lucy nodded as Nellie, Jace, and Dylan started ahead. I walked with Lucy. I had to keep my power at bay until we got into the forest. I looked around. Everyone smiled at everyone. Seems like no body really cared about who I was. We reached the forest with only fifteen minutes into our journey and Jace, Nellie, and Dylan we're no where to be seen. Lucy started to panic.

"Where's the kids?" she asked. I smiled.

"They're up ahead, sitting down out of breath." I told her. She sighed.

"Thank God they're all right."

We reached them in five minutes tops. Lucy started to check them for any cuts or bruises. I sighed when she said there was none.

I smiled and picked up Nellie and Jace.

"Nellie, Jace." I said. "Hold on tight."

They nodded as Lucy grabbed Dylan and put him on her back. I nodded at Lucy as she nodded at me. We looked forward. Mere seconds went by, then all of the sudden Lucy and I run as fast as we could go. Dodging from rocks to fallen trees. Sliding only on emergencies. Jumping when we needed to jump. While all was happening Nellie, Dylan, and Jace just laughed their butts off. A hour later Lucy and I could hardly breath luckily it was already dark. We laid on the soft ground and fell asleep. Just one more hour and we'll see Death 101 in the battle field.

I woke at like seven o'clock or something. I woke up Lucy who just pushed me away saying;

"Just five more minutes?" I grabbed a soft bit of grass that still had morning dew on it and tickled her nose. She shot up and sneezed, knocking me over (Not the sneeze, her shooting up really fast).

"Jellal?" Lucy whined. "Why did you do that?"

"Because." I smiled and got up, pulling Lucy up too. "You weren't waking up and we've got a battle to fight."

She smiled as I kissed her.

"Daddy, you ready?" Dylan asked.

"Ready." I smiled. "What about you three?"

I looked at Lucy, Jace, and Nellie.

"Ready." Lucy yawned.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Jace smirked.

"Ready Freddy!" Nellie giggled. I nodded.

"Then let's get moving." I picked up Jace and Nellie as Lucy picked up Dylan. We started to run for fifteen minutes and then we would stop. Lucy and I would let the kids run for thirty minutes. They ran for ten minutes, then Lucy and I would walk twenty minutes until we reached them. We grabbed them again and ran for ten minutes.

We stopped to see a structure on the ground. It was greyish, blackish, and whitish guild with a little red. Of course I knew what guild it was. It was;

"Death 101."

Lucy looked at me.

"Yeah that's it."

"Daddy! Mommy!" Nellie said pointing to a door in the ground. "I found something."

I opened the door and started to climb down the ladders.

"It's okay!" I yelled. "You can come down."

Nellie came down, then Dylan, Jace, and finally Lucy. I walked back up to the front with Lucy behind me.

"Think that it's alright to go in?" Lucy said. I nodded.

"I'll just check." I lifted the door on the other side and peeked in the guild. "Only, one, two... Seventeen, seventeen people there, I bet we can take them down."I said.

"Okay" Lucy said. "We can take those people down, I know we can right kids?"

The kids nodded. I opened the door and we ran in already starting the battle.

**Not much of an Author's Note here either... Oh well! Keep reading to ind out what happens in the next chapter!**

**I-am-Fairy-Tail122**


	19. The Battle Ends, For Now

**Sorry for the really long update. Now it's time for the battle of this generation. Last time we met Jellal had just opened the trap door to Death 101's guild that was made by Heavens Heart. Join Jellal, Lucy, Dylan, Jace, and Nellie.**

**Chapter 19**

**Lucy's P.o.v**

We broke the trap door open and everyone came at us with everything they got. Nellie was great even though she was four.

"12 STARS UNITE!" Nellie yelled. "UNIVERSE RAID!"

With that move she blasted twelve men at the wall only for them to just get up and fight again. Dylan and Jace teamed up to battle fifteen of the men.

"DARK TWIN MAGIC!" Dylan and Jace locked arms and yelled making a black ball.

The fifteen fell to the ground only to come back up. I sighed as I was hit by two women. Both had long, light red hair. One was smaller than the other. Both were wearing ragged clothing which smelled horrible.

"Sis?" The smaller one asked.

"Yeah?"The taller one asked.

"What's with the girl?" She asked looking at me up and down.

"I don't know but," The older one said narrowing her eyes. "She's very ugly."

"UGLY!" I yelled. "Who are you calling ugly".

"You, of course Blondie." The oldest said.

"I'm not ugly." I smirked. "_You_ are, you ragged piece of junk that you call 'beautiful".

The oldest gasped.

"Ragged piece of junk?! Who are you calling ragged piece of junk, Blondie?!"

"Sane." The youngest said. "Don't let her push you down like that."

Sane nodded.

"Your right Rena, I won't let this ugly piece of trash push me around like that."

"Bring it on, batch of cookies (**A.N. I can't say that bad word)**!" I smirked. "GATE OF THE LION, LOKE!"

Loke came out and smiled with the thrill of the fight.

"I haven't seen you in a long time, Lucy." Loke smiled.

"Yeah." I smiled looking at him as he stared at me. "I'm glad to be back fighting again."

"How can I be of service, Princess?" Loke smirked as I blushed.

"Take those two down." I smiled knowing they couldn't stand against Loke.

**Dylan's P.o.v**

Jace and I fought well not not well enough. Every time we fight one or two they get back up with another person. So it was like fighting one then there's two and then it slowly multiplying. At least Nellie is doing ok. She's near Dad and Mom so, she should be good for now.

"Ahhh!" Jace growled getting punched with a magic hit. He growled.

Jace went in for a punch only to be flung into the wall. It was even harder to see because it was so dark in the room only having one light which was by Dad and Nellie.

"JACE!" I yelled at Jace. "YOU NEED TO CONCENTRATE!"

"I know!" Jace said holding his head and walking over to me. "I'm trying!"

I stared at my opponent and looked at his foot. There was a small hole in the roof shining sunshine through it. I looked at my opponent's foot again. The sun shine was shining on his foot making smoke come from the shoe. The man stepped back a couple steps with fear in his eyes. My eyes widened. I know how to defeat him and the guild Death 101. With the Sun.

**Jellal's P.o.v**

Some many people. So many powers. So many punches. So much pain. So weak. I kept looking for a weakness but, I couldn't find any. I wish I knew but, I just don't. I got punched again, falling to the floor. I started to hear something.

I got up and looked around to see Dylan and Jace dodging punches and kicks and waving their arms yelling;

"DAD! MOM! NELLIE!"

Over and over again and again.

"WHAT?" Lucy yelled dodging attacks.

"WE KNOW HOW TO DEFEAT THEM!" Jace yelled.

"WHAT IS IT?" I yelled.

"SHOOT THE ROOF!" Dylan yelled making me confused. "AND FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS!"

I nodded and shoot the roof along with Lucy (Loke), Nellie, Dylan, and Jace. Sunlight shone through the roof. I smiled and felt the warmth of the shining Sun. Everyone scrammed to the darkest corners of the guild. I walked over to the boys who were pretty banged up. There wasn't that much blood on the two but, they had cuts and bruises.

"Boys." I smiled as they smiled back. "Thank you, I love you both."

I hugged the two as they hugged me.

"Go to Mom for another check up." I said as they ran off to Lucy.

I walked over to Nellie who was breathing heavily.

"Nellie?" I asked as she looked at me.

"Yes Daddy?" Nellie asked breathless.

"You ok? You look pretty banged up." I asked looking as serious as possibly. She giggled.

"Yes, I'm fine Daddy."

I smiled and walked over to Lucy.

"Lucy." I smiled. "How are the boys?"

"Fine." Lucy smiled. "What about you? You ok?"

I laughed.

"I'm ready to fight again!"

"Please don't." Lucy said concernedly.

"Fine, what ever you say Lucy." I smiled putting my arms around her.

"_DADDY!" _I heard a blood curdling scream.

I turned around and saw Nellie being held by the back of the shirt still screaming Daddy. The man was in the sun but, how?

"You want her?" The man with dark blue hair asked.

"GIVE HER BACK OR ELSE!" I yelled.

"I wasn't going to kill." The man said. "Maybe just lock her up."

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Lucy screamed.

"Ah, finally." He said taking a couple steps forward. "This must be the beautiful Celestial Spirit Mage that is your wife."

"Leave her alone." I said, getting furious.

"Why?" The man asked. "She is my Daughter-in-Law."

"D-Daughter-in-Law?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, finally we met again..." The man paused. "...Son!"

My eyes widened.

"Yes and these three children of yours." The man continued. "They are my Grandchildren and they're mine to cage."

"Don't you dare touch them!" I growled.

"Don't get angry Jellal." He warned. "Your Mother wouldn't be happy."

"How do you know what she would want?" I asked. "You haven't even seen her in years, because she's dead. Don't think I can't prove it!"

"You can't!" He said. "Because she's right here."

Right then the floor split open and a huge cage emerged from the floor.

"JELLAL!" Mom yelled.

"M-Mom?" I asked in confusion.

"JELLAL!" Mom yelled. "GET OUT OF HERE IT'S TOO DANGEROUS!"

"Foolish Little Boy." Dad said. "Do you really think you can defeat me?"

"Yes." I smirked. "I do..."

I grabbed Nellie at super sonic speed, set her down, and punched my Dad square in the jaw. While Dad was getting up, I ran over to Mom and opened the cage. She ran out and hugged me to death. Her back was turned from Dad. Dad started to fire an attack. While Mom hugged me, I grabbed her and jumped away from the cage and the blast. We landed with a thud.

"You are both useless." Dad said walking away. "We'll met another day but, not today..."

With those simple words, Dad walked away into the darkness and disappeared.

All I could say was;

"Mom..."

**Again sorry for the really long update. I hope you like it. Please review to see if you get the 100****th**** place to be in Lucy Ever After.**

**Jellal: Yeah don't be shy.**

**Jellal's Mom: Come don't you want to met them.**

**Nellie: DADDY!**

**Jellal: What is it Nellie?**

**Nellie: Thank you for saving me from Grandaddy.**

**Jellal: Welcome.**

**Me: Aw. Now don't you want to be in the story now? Come on.**

**Lucy: Well at least review.**

**Jace: Yeah, come on it won't hurt to review.**

**Dylan: Well bye. We'll see you on Chapter 20 of Lucy Ever After.**

**Jace: Bye**

**Nellie: Bye Bye.**

**Jellal: See you later.**

**Lucy: We'll miss you guys.**

**Jellal's Mom: Bye.**

**Me: Bye guys. See you around.**

_**Whoa... Intense! Keep reading if you want to find out what happens next!**_

_**I-am-Fairy-Tail122**_


	20. Home At Last

**Welcome back again. Finally there have been 100 review. The winner is... jane2311. Congratulation. You will be featured in today's chapter. Hope you like.**

**Chapter 20**

**Jellal's P.o.v**

It was around noon when we got back to Julian Tallman's house. I knocked three times as Rosa opened the door with a happy face. I smiled wit Lucy.

"Julian!" Rosa yelled across the room as she let us in. "They're back."

"Well." Julian said getting up and slowly walking toward us. "Welcome back. Did you make any progress?"

Lucy nodded. "The guild members are outside in magic chains."

"Really?" Julian asked. "What about the Master of the guild, where is he?"

"My Dad disappeared." I said. "I don't know where he went."

"Ah your Father." Julian said leading us into the living room where he sat in he's chair. "Let me guess, this is your Mother?"

I nodded.

"I haven't see her in years." I muttered. I looked at my Mom's blonde hair which was about the same length and color as Lucy's blonde hair.

"I missed him as much as he missed me." Mom said.

I smiled as Mom sat on the couch with Dylan, Jace, and Nellie.

"By the way." Mom said looking at Lucy. "My name is Amber, and you are...?"

"Lucy. Lucy Layla Heartfilia Fernandez." Lucy introduced herself by her full name. Both girls smiled.

"Such a lovely name, Lucy." Mom said.

"Thanks you. You have avery beautiful name as well." Lucy giggled.

"Well." Julian said. "Here you deserve this Jellal."

Julian gave me the 4,000,000,000 jewels.

"Hope you make it back alright." Julian said as we walked outside of the house and started to walk to the train station.

I looked at my Mom and my wife walking side by side. Both there blonde hair flew in the soft breeze outside on this beautiful day. When we got to the train station Lucy and Mom both stared at me with there beautiful brown eyes. Now I remember why I fell in love with Lucy so quickly, it was her . She looked like Mom with the blonde hair and brown eyes. Her soul and happiness was the same as Mom's. They were like twins only the age difference. Still they were completely different at times. Mom's hair was a little longer than Lucy's hair. Lucy's eyes were a bit darker than Mom's eyes. We all hopped on the train. I smiled at my family.

**Back In Magnolia**

We walked in toward a restaurant to eat. We all were pretty hungry. We walked in and got a table for six. We waited for about five minutes until a waiter came by.

She smiled at us and said;

"Welcome. I'll be your waitress for today. My name is Jane2311. What would you like to drink?" the waitress asked us politely.

I looked at the five people around me. Lucy started off saying what see wanted.

"I would like some Sweet Tea please." Lucy said as Jane2311 wrote her order down on a piece of paper.

"Water is fine with me." Mom said as Jane2311 wrote her order down too.

"Coca Cola please." Dylan said.

"Pepsi please." Jace said.

"Sprite, pretty please." Nellie said cutely.

"Mellon Yellow." I said as she wrote my order down.

"I'll be back with your drinks momentarily." Jane2311 informed us before she walked away to get our drinks.

"Wow." Dylan exclaimed in awe. "This is such a lovely restaurant!"

"Yeah." Jace said looking around.

"Indeed this place looks amazing." Mom agreed.

"Yeah, that's because it was just made maybe a couple weeks ago." Lucy said.

I watched my family comment about the decor, chairs, tales, lights, drinks, food, or anything they could say about. My thoughts were interrupted by Jane2311 walking to our table with our drinks.

"Sweet Tea and Water for the two women." She said placing the Sweet Tea in front of Lucy and the Water in front of my mother. "Coca Cola and Pepsi for the young boys."

She passed out the Coca Cola to Dylan and the Pepsi to Jace.

"Finally, Sprite for the little girl and Mellon Yellow for the adult." Jane2311 said as she gave Nellie and I our drinks.

"Thank you Jane2311." I smiled as she smiled.

"Anytime." Janer2311 said. "I'll be back."

She waved and walked away. I smiled as Mom, Lucy, Dylan, Jace, and Nellie drank their drinks.

"Hello." Jane2311 said coming back. "What would you like to eat?"

"HOTDOG!" Dylan yelled as Jane2311 wrote down.

"What else?" Jane2311 asked.

"Corn Dog." Jace said.

"Salad with Italian Dressing with Bacon Bits on it please." Mom smiled.

"A salad would be nice, I'll take one of those." Lucy said.

"Um, um, um", Nellie said. "I'll take what ever Daddy is gonna have."

"Are you sure?" I asked as she nodded. "I'll take a big steak, give Nellie a smaller one, alright?"

Jane2311 nodded. "Will that be all?"

"Yes." I smiled as she left with our order.

About ten minutes later three waiters came by with our food. The two people's name tag said AllieCat645 and Aquos35. Jane2311 lead AllieCat645 and Aquos35 to our table. All three put our food on the table for us. We ate till we couldn't eat no more. We thanked and paid for the food and walked out of the restaurant. We started to walk toward our house as the sun was setting. I was happier than before. Smiling like never before.

**You are welcome for the story. I know I said one person would be featured on here but I put three instead hope you liked it The story isn't going to end not now not ever. There might be even 40 chapters. Hope you liked and come see Chapter 21 on Lucy Ever After.**

_**Keep reading o find out what will happen in the next chapter! **_

_**I-am-Fairy-Tail12**_


	21. Just Relaxing at Fairy Tail

**Hope you like today's chapter of Lucy Ever After.**

**Chapter 21**

**Lucy's P.o.v**

The guild was crowded as usual. Tables and chairs were being thrown around, people were fighting, most everyone was drunk. Just a normal day at the Fairy Tail guild.

"Lucy," Natsu said walking to the table Jellal and I sat at. "Your back."

"Yep!" I smiled as I laid my head on Jellal's shoulder. "I'm here."

"Lu-Chan!" Levy exclaimed, walking toward me as Natsu walked away. "Did you finish it?"

"Finish what?" I asked in confusion.

"Your book of course!" Levy said. "Is it finished?"

"Oh that." I smiled and reached for my bag, pulling out a huge stack of paper. "Yeah, it's finished."

"Yay!" Levy said grabbing the book and walking away to sit by Gajeel.

"So," Jellal started. "What's up?"

"Nothing." I yawned. "Just a little tired that's all."

"Yeah." Jellal sighed.

"Daddy?" Nellie said extending out her arms out as Jellal picked her up.

"What's wrong?" Jellal asked.

"Dylan and Jace won't let me join in their game..." Nellie sniffed.

"Well what are they doing?" I asked.

"Fighting." Nellie answered.

"And who taught them that?" I smiled knowing that boys will be boys.

"Uncle Natsu and Uncle Gray." Nellie said cutely.

Jellal laughed and put down Nellie. Nellie pouted as Jellal walked away still laughing.

"Mommy?" Nellie asked.

"What?" I smiled.

"I want to play with Dylan and Jace." Nellie pouted.

"Darling?" I asked.

"Yeah?" She said still pouting cutely.

"Boys will be boys. They will fight and fight. Girls will be girls. They will take charge all the time." I explained. "How about you do something for me?"

"Yes ma'am?" She asked.

"How about you go take charge and tell your brothers to stop fighting?" I asked.

"Yeah!", Nellie nodded. "Girls are better than boys!"

"Indeed they are." I smiled as she walked away to find her brothers, giggling in the process..

**3rd Person's P.o.v**

Nellie walked over toward her brothers. Much taller than herself, Nellie stood in front of the boys brawl and stared at them with a frown on her cute face.

"Dylan, Jace." Nellie said sternly.

"What?" Dylan and Jace asked still fighting.

"Stop fighting right now!" Nellie commanded.

"No. You can't tell us what to do!" Dylan said.

"You're not Mom!" Jace smirked.

"Dylan, Jace." Nellie said evilly. "If you don't stop, I'm gonna get in this fight and you'll be sorry if I do."

"Right." Jace said sarcastically.

"You want to bet?" Nellie challenged. She laughed and jumped in the battle.

"COSMIC COMET!" Nellie yelled shooting a blue ball of magic at the two boys.

Nellie laughed at the two boys who had just been taken down by their little sister. They lay there on the floor.

"I did say 'stop fighting' didn't I?" Nellie asked.

"Yes ma'am..." Both of the boys said in fear.

"Now," Nellie said walking away. "I don't want to see this again, you hear?"

"Yes..." Both said standing back up.

Y**es the family of five sure is happy. Jellal's mother, Amber, went home earlier. She was too tired to deal with excited children bouncing about the place. Also with the smell of beer, it just made her want to puke her guts out. So she went home to her Son's and Daughter-in-Law's house. The house was beer free and smelled like lemon cake. Jellal, Lucy, Dylan, Jace, and Nellie stayed there till 8:00 p.m. The sun slowly faded from the Earth as the moon rose into the sky. Jellal and Lucy carried their children to the home they knew for a good five years. The smile on each of their faces shone in the moonlight. No one feared Jellal now. They knew all to well that he was here now and wasn't going to fight any one from now on. Laughs echoed threw the night. Smiles were to be seen by the three children and two adults. How will the family make their way through the world? Will Lucy accept that she is the one that completed the puzzle of life? Will Jellal protect his family from his evil Dad? Why has Amber been away from Jellal so long? What is she hiding? Find out in Chapter 22 on Lucy Ever After.**

_**Awwww it was so cute when Nellie stopped her older siblings from fighting! :) Keep reading to find out what happens next!**_

_**I-am-Fairy-Tail122**_


	22. What Would Happen If I Left?

**Welcome back peeps. I just wanted to say you should go back through the chapters because I have a beta reader checking all of the chapters so between today and the next chapter I hope you have checked out her awesome writing skills. Now on with the story. Also I am so so sorry for keeping all of you waiting to see this chapter. I hope you like Chapter 22 of Lucy Ever After. LoL.**

**Chapter 22**

**Lucy's P.o.v**

The sound of the chirping birds were blocked away from inside the guild where everybody was loud. I sighed as I watched the guild move about. Throwing tables and chairs every chance they got. Jellal and the kids went to get ice cream and Amber went home to take a rest. So today it was just me. I sat at the bar looking around. Nothing rarely changed.

"Hey Lucy!" Mira said while cleaning a glass.

"Hi Mira." I smiled.

"How're the kids?" Mira asked turning away from me to set the glass on a counter.

"Good, I guess." I answered as Mira turned to face me. "Jellal took them out for ice cream."

"Well that's good." Mira said? "Sometimes, Fathers need bonding time with their children."

"Yeah." I said, agreeing with MiraJane.m"Jellal said that he was going to take them to the park after ice cream."

"Still," Mira explained. "He's just trying to do the right thing."

"I know, but..." I said, looking away.

"But what?" Mira asked looking concerned.

"Since our mission a couple days ago, I just haven't felt like myself." I explained as Mira looked at me with confusion.

"What happened on the mission?" Mira asked, cleaning yet another glass.

"The Guild's Master was Jellal's Dad and," I said staring at Mira with such hope in my eyes. "He held Jellal's Mother, Amber, captive for years telling Jellal that he was dead!"

Mira stared into my eyes with kindness and courage. I couldn't help thinking that everything that happened in life.

"But it get's worse," I said as she stared at me. "This is what scared me."

"What is it, Lucy?" Mira asked having such a hard time thinking of something.

"Jellal's Dad says, and I quote," I said trying to think of what he said exactly. "'_We'll meet another day but, not today'."_

"Well," Mira started to say, setting the glass on the counter in front of me, "That's creepy."

"Yeah." I said. "I feel like he's watching us everywhere we go.."

"I sure would feel like that if my Dad had told that to me." Mira said.

"Yeah, it's something you just don't wake up and forget!" I said. ,It's something that haunts you where ever you go."

"I remember that feeling." Mira said looking down.

"When?" I asked.

"When Elfman and I thought that our sister was dead." Mira said, a couple tears runnning down her beautiful face. "I thought that she was haunting me but, when she came home, I felt that pressure leave me."

"So what do I do to get the pressure off me?" I asked as Mira wiped the tears off her face.

"Find the man, and end him." Mira said sternly.

"Yeah but, I don't want Jellal, Amber, or the kids in all of this!" I said.

"But you can't go alone." Mira explained. "He could capture you, or worse, he could kill you!"

"It's a risk I have to take." I said. "And plus I'm not alone. I still have my spirits."

"Lucy, at least take Jellal. He is more experienced in magic." Mira said with concern laced in her soft voice.

"I can't!" I insisted. "He's after Jellal, Amber, and the kids, mot me."

"Why then?" Mira said. "He probably already knows what your going to do before you even do it!"

"Mira." I warned. "You have to trust in your Nakama!"

"But your going out of bounds!" Mira pushed on. "You can't do this to yourself!"

"Mira?" I asked. ,Remembered the first day we met?"

"Yes, of course." Mira answered. "But that doesn't matter now!"

"Yes it does,because," I smiled. "It was the day I knew I would have another chance at a happy life with a family."

"But you're not with Family if you try to go and take that man on by yourself." Mira insisted.

"I know." I said. "Just tell Jellal that I'll see him in a couple of weeks."

"Lucy, your not going anywhere." Mira cried. "You'll get yourself killed in the process!"

"But I have new power to use!" I smiled and got up. "I have been waiting to use it and now's the time!"

"Lucy," Mira said, still trying to convince me. "I can't watch you do this to yourself."

"Then close your eyes." I yelled annoyed. Mira gasped at what I just said. "You have to trust me. My mind's made uoand nothing you say will make me change my mind."

I started to walk out of the guild. But I stopped and turned around to see Mira smiling.

"Lucy, I may not be able to change your mind but," Mira sighed, "I hope to see you again soon."

"I hope to see you again too." I waved goodbye and walked out of Fairy Tail.

I smiled to see the morning light shine onto the streets of Magnolia. The birds could be heard and Fairy Tail as out of sight. For all I know, is that your family can say anything they want as long as both can trust each other. I hope to see all of my friends and family...if my magic... doesn't kill me.

**Hope you liked it. Please re-read the chapters before this because, again, I have a beta reader who is checking all of the chapters as fast as she can. Check out her profile and her stories. Again, hope you liked it and good-bye.**

**Sorry this is so late -.- I've been so busy lately and I didn't get this chapter until just recently, so my apologies. Minor errors, as usual. Keep reading to find out what happens next! **

**I-am-Fairy-Tail122**


End file.
